The King and The Princess
by Janttun3n
Summary: Kindom of Unique and Aquila are supposed to unite by agreement of marriage. Marriage of between Prince Sonic and Princess Amelia. But what happens when agreement get in danger by unwanted love? Rated M for cursing and mature stuffs. Shadow/Amy, Mephiles/OC, Sonic
1. Chapter

_The King and The Princess_

 **Prologue**

King of Aquila, Shadow The Hedgehog, was proud king of his kindom along his side his wife, Maria The Hedgehog, the queen. They had bad relationship between the king of the Kindom Unique. Kindom Unique was their neighbor kindom.

The Kindom Unique's King, Mephiles The Hedgehog, along his wife Joanie The Hedgehog, ruled their kindom as well as they could.

They both were going to have their first heir.

And after many months, those child's were born.

Prince Sonic Maurice The Hegdehog of Kindom Aquila and Princess Amelia Rose The Hedgehog of Kindom Unique.

Prince Sonic was blue hedgehog with green eyes.

Pincess Amelia, Amy for short, was pink hedgehog with stunning green eyes.

Both Kings were happy and proud of their heirs.

But as soon as Prince Sonic was born, Queen Maria fell ill. Doctors did their best, but it didn't help and soon the queen died. The king was depressed, but raised the best way he could his son.

But soon both King's realized that their kindom needed agreement. In that agreement, Prince Sonic and Princess Amelia, were supposed to get married to unite their kindoms and bring the peace.

And after agreement was made, they hoped for better future.


	2. Chapter: Princess Amelia

**Chapter 1: Princess Amelia**

The sun was slowly rising up to sky giving beautiful shades of morning. Fresh air and clouds made it a little cool, but it'll change. There was a little bit misty on fields and birds started to greet the morning sun.

Inside one bedroom, was queitly and peacefully sleeping young and beautiful pink hedgehog under covers. Her ear twitched at birds sound, but it wasn't enough to wake her up. This hedgehog was Amelia Rose, but Amy for short. Amy read one book during night and accidentally forgot time. The book was resting on bookshelf. She knew that her mother wouldn't like if she knew that Amy stayed up too long so she hided that fact from her in case she would ask or look that book.

Suddenly light step noises were coming from hall. They were getting closer and closer until they were right at her room door. There was few knock before door opened, but Amy was still in sleepland.

"Amelia, it's time to wake up."

Amy, the pink hedgehog, heard in her sleep.

"Five more minutes…" She mumbles sleeply.

The door went wide open and in the room come beautiful brownish-orange hedgehog with blonde hair. Her eyes were light blue-green and she had purple stripes on her hair. She had light purple dress and gold tiara on her head. The hedgehog was the Queen Joanie.

Her gaze is on her daughter's bed and she walks towards bed.

"Amelia. It's 8 in the morning. Time to wake up." She replies calmly.

Few maids came in room after Joanie had called them. They opened the curtains of window and let the morning light come in and fill the room by it's light and warmness. Amy grumbled a little before covering her head by sheets. Joanie sighed and shaked her head.

"Amelia… Did you go to sleep in time like you promised this time, or did you again read some book?" Queen Joanie asked and looked around if she happens to see some book.

"mmm… no?" Amy answered hesitantly.

Suddenly covers of bed were roughly pulled off. Amy squeaked loudly sudden cool air and sat up mumbling quietly.

"Don't mumble like that. It's not princess style and you know it!" Queen Joanie snapped.

"mmm… I'm sorry mother…" Amy said as she stood up and maids started to get her ready for a day.

Queen Joanie watched from side as she got ready.

"You do remember what day is darling?" Queen asked.

Amy tried to think for a moment, but was still a bit too tired. The Queen sighed.

"It's a day when we're going to visit in neighbor Kindom Aquila and meet the Prince." The Queen replied.

Amy's eyes widened and she turned to watch her mother.

"Wait… That day is TODAY?!"

All the Queen did was nod calmly. Amy rubbed a little her forehead and sighed.

"You forgot didn't you?" The Queen asked.

Amy quickly shook her head and smiled tiredly.

"Of course not mother. I'm just… tired." Amy answered.

Maids got her ready and rushed around room to get things done before bowing to queen, who nodded to them, and then maids left room quietly.

Amy's dress was light blue with darker shades on hem of it. On her head was gold tiara and on her neck beautiful silver necklace with green gem.

"Darling, it's your responsible to get things done before midnight. Reading is one of those. Because every royalty needs their beauty sleep. Princess should know this." Queen Joanie stated calmly.

"I know mother. Princess needs to show good example to her people." Amy sighed.

"Correct darling. Hopefully you will learn it before you'll be married with Prince and become his Queen." Queen Joanie sighed.

"I will try mother. I promise." Amy said but thought after, "Why we have to be so perfect all the freaking times?!".

Queen Joanie shook her head a little then turned and walked towards door.

"Your father and I'll be waiting down. We'll have nice breakfast before we go, okay darling?"

Amy nodded.

"Yes mother."

"Good. Now be sure that you're wide awake when you come." The Queen left the room.

Amy only took deep breath and looked out of her window thinking what this day could bring to her this time. She was afraid to admit to her parents that she didn't want this marriage happen. Not yet at least. She wanted to have her own time too. She wanted to spend more time with her friends and walk around the woods and lands. But this marriage ruined her hopes. She has met Prince Sonic once or twice but that's it. And in her memory, he was boy who kept running around without good reason or they were playing a game which she always lost. She, in that time, tried to be nice and just play along. But in the end, she ended up to just sit down and play with grass or watch in water.

Amy sighs in that memory and turned towards her door and walked out of her room towards dining hall.


	3. Chapter: Prince Sonic (re-upload)

**At dining hall**

The King and The Queen were sitting, and waiting for their daughter arrive. The King, Mephiles, sipped quietly his morning drink while waiting. The Queen, Joanie, sipped her tea while looking out of window. They have waited for a while.

"Beautiful morning, right love?" Joanie stated as she watched out.

Mephiles nodded as he took quick glance.

"Indeed it is love. Hopefully daughter comes soon down so we can start."

Mephiles was dark furred hedgehog who has gray stripes on each dark spike. His eyes were deep green. On his head was golden big crown. On his shoulder was his dark red cape which hit on the floor.

"I promise that love." Queen Joanie said as she sipped more of her tea.

"Better be because today is the day when-"

"-Love, I know and she knows" Queen said.

Then doors opened and revealed Amy in beautiful dress. She walked in and greeted them.

"Morning father."

"Morning Amelia. "King Mephiles said back.

Amy sit down on chair and looked between her mother and father.

"So Amelia…" Mephiles started, "How are you feeling?"

Amy smiled warmly to her father.

"I'm completely fine and excited to meet the Prince of Aquila, thank you for asking father." She answered.

Joanie looked proudly at her daughter. Mephiles only nodded accepting.

Then there was small awkward silence which got broken by maids who brought their food.

Then they started their breakfat together.

 **In Kindom Aquila**

-Knock knock knock-

No answer…

-Knock knock knock-

No answer…

"Son! Are you awake yet?"

Still no answer.

King sighed and opened door to see his son, Sonic, on bed sleeping like kitty cat.

"Sonic, it's time to wake up." Shadow said as he walked inside Sonic's room.

Sonic only covered his ears by sheets while snoring. King sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Sometimes your real pain…" King Shadow mumbles.

He went and opened the curtains and let the light shine in room. Shadow looked outside and opened the window to let cool air inside the room. He turned around to see maids running around the room to make everything ready.

King Shadow was black furred hedgehog who has red stripes on each spike. He has red eyes and golden muzzle. Gold crown was proudly on his head and he had on his shoulders deep red shaded cape, which was tied by beautiful amules on his chest.

"Son… You are in that age that you should know these things. Do I need to remind you AGAIN about it?"

Sonic finally started to wake up but looked terrible.

"No dad. You don't need to remind about it…" He said as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Sometimes I feel like I need to remind everything to you. Do you even remember what day is today?" Shadow asked challenging a little.

"Something… every… uhh… is… today… wait… I know this… just wait!... It's right on my tongue!" Sonic tried.

Shadow watched as his son had difficulties to remember. Sonic is sometimes slow when it comes waking up in the morning. He tapped his foot against the floor expecting the right answer. When he didn't hear it, he simply said it.

"It's the day when the Princess comes to visit." Shadow said.

"WAIT! It's the day when the Princess come to visit from neighbor kindom! YES!" Sonic celebrated.

Shadow only sighs at his demeanor. He can be so childish.

"Come down to breakfast when you're ready." Shadow stated and walked out of room.

Sonic rolled his eyes and started to put his clothes on. He couldn't belive that today was the day when he sees the Princess Amelia again. He wonders how much she has changed from past. He remember her being a little bit annoying. Following him everywhere when he wanted to be in peace. And when he suggested his favourite game, which she had accepted, he quickly took the chance and left as far as he could from her. And when he did, he got from his father very long word about being selfish towards princess and demanded him to apologize. He hated empty apologizes, because he felt like it wasn't his fault. But when he had apologized, she had only accepted it by thank you and small bow.

"How long it has been when we last time met..?" Sonic thought.

It felt like forever. But for real it was only 13 years. He was in that time 6 years old, but now he is 19. She must be right now 18 years old? Hopefully her demeanor is much more adult type now.

Sonic takes deep breath and went towards dining hall for breakfast.

Walked down the long hall and saw one wall huge painting of beautiful yellow hedgehog. That was painting of passed queen, his mother Maria The Hedgehog. She had died only year after Sonic's birth. His father Shadow missed her a lot after her death, but was able to move on somehow and take care of their son. Sonic didn't really know his mother, which made it pretty painful to him to try to even think about her. His father has told to him a lot of things about his mother. But Sonic wanted to know his mother by himself. He had only fuzzy memory about her. Her beautiful eyes and smile.

He remembers just and just how she would sing to him or laugh to his sillyness or holding him tenderly when he would've cried.

Sonic ran his hand against painting slowly and watching it sadness in his eyes.

"Rest in peace mother…" He whispered quietly before he continued his journey towards dining hall.

As he got in there, his father was sitting end of table other side and obsering some papers. His red eyes shifted to his son.

"Dad- I mean! Father." Sonic greeted.

"Son." He greeted back and turned back to papers.

Maids brought their food and Sonic started to eat quietly, but observing his father. Shadow rubbed his head a little while reading documents and letters until he pushed them aside and started to eat too. They enjoyed their meal in quietness, only because Shadow seemed a little bit annoyed. Sonic tried to start conversation, but it was usually difficult.

"Ahem… Father." He begun.

Shadow's ear twitched and he rised slowly his head to look at his son.

"Yes?"

Sonic bit his lip for a moment.

"Wh… When our guests are supposed to arrive?" Sonic asked.

Shadow swallowed his food while trying to remember.

"At noon." He finally answered.

Sonic looked the clock and it said 11:30.

"So soon?"

Shadow only nodded.

Sonic felt no longer hungry. In fact, he started to get nervous. Shadow noticed his demeanor.

"Sonic… It's only one day visit. And in that time, you should be gentleman towards her."

"But father. She'll come back in next week and stays whole week in here! And it's like 7 days!"

"Sonic, that week is going to happen in 3 days. You have a lot of time to get things done. So please, calm down before I get a headache because of you." Shadow rubbed his temples again.

Sonic only sighed and continued eating his breakfast, but couldn't help the feeling. He just wanted this to be over soon.

 **AN:** I'm sorry about this whole problem. But I hope you liked this.


	4. Chapter: Meeting

**At Noon**

Maids were getting ready to welcome visitors. They were running around in hurry and making everything to look good. Shadow was currently sitting at throne room on his chair. Throne room was mix of gold and white. There was each side of room large windows with red curtains. Each side of Shadow's chair was other chairs. And right above them was fabric decorative which had symbol of Kindom Aquila.

There was long red mat from main doors to stairs of throne.

Shadow has waited for a while to Sonic's arrive, but that boy is again late.

"This is really getting old…" He mumbles.

Servants brought in room some small snack. Shadow only said by his head no.

"Has anyone seen my son?" Shadow asked a little irrated.

Some maids stopped for a moment and looked each other questioningly before shaking their head. Shadow sighed again and squeezed a little his fist. He stood up and begun to walk towards the main doors.

"Sonic or not, the guests must be greeted." He told to himself.

And as he was about to reach the doors, Sonic finally arrived.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I was just-"

"-Come on now boy." Shadow just said as he walked towards the entrance of castle.

As they walked, they were silent for a moment.

Sonic has changed his outfit to to show good example that he takes serious this kind of meetings. He is going to see his future fiancée after all. His father has always said that always show good example no matter with whoever you are or wherever you are. It gives good look to this kindom and shows that you take your status serious.

Sonic tried to look good by emptying his thoughts, which was difficult because his mind was full of questions and thoughts of their guests. He wondered a lot has she changed? Has her parents changed? Does they has different manners than he? A lot of questions. Even those which doesn't make any sense. Is he panicking? Hopefully not because it wouldn't look good at him.

Sonic glanced at his father who was walking calmly and thought why he is so calm?! Is he panicking at all? Or does he panic from inside and is good at hiding it? Wait… He IS a King after all so he meets a lot of people from royal to regular people. This isn't anything new to him. Maybe Sonic should try his style too and just think that they're great people to meet?... Yeah, he should. He kind of is panicking for no reason. It's the best option right now after all.

Shadow took quick glance at his son and rolled his eyes. Sonic could maybe fool everyone else, but not him. He knew that Sonic is panicking a little. He thought that Sonic would be already over of these kind of situations. He have to get Sonic's mind to somewhere else to calm him a little bit.

"You've changed your outfit? Good." Shadow said.

Sonic jumped a little when he heard Shadow talking.

"Y… Yes. I-I thought that it would look good and give good example." Sonic explained.

Shadow nodded.

"Good. You've learned your lesson." He said as they were about to be at main entrance of castle.

"Yes father. I have." Sonic tried to hold himself from saying something back to him, but around them was few servant and it wouldn't look good to him if he would snap to his father in front of them.

Finally they arrived and watched to distance and waited their guests arrival. The gate was already open to let them in.

It didn't took long time before they saw carriage arrival.

That carriage had two white horses which pulled that in front of castle. The carriage had read shades around it and gold.

Then carriage finally stopped.

Sonic let out breath which he noticed that he was holding.

Shadow watched the scene in front of him ready to greet their guests.

Door opened and first came out The King, Mephiles. Then right after him came his wife, Joanie.

Shadow took quick glance at his son to see if Sonic was okay and turned again towards their guests. But then his eyes widened a little when he saw her.

Amy stepped out of carriage and looked around a little to see him.

Their eyes made contact.

Shadow's mind went blank as he watched them to come closer. He kept his eyes on Amy. She looked so beautiful. She had beautiful blue-green dress and her hair was on ponytail by reb rubbon. She walked to elegantly and proudly towards them. But what took most of Shadow's attention was her stunning green eyes. They sparkled beautifully full of happiness and love.

The door of carriage slammed closed and it snapped him out of his trance.

As Amy and her parents came closer, she looked between blue hedgehog and black with read striped hedgehog. She couldn't help but wonder if blue was Sonic. The boy who she is forced to marry in future.

She had in her mind the whole drive questions. Questions which will be answered now.

But she couldn't help but stare at black hedgehog. He must be the King, Shadow The Hedgehog. God he looked so handsome and young. He look a lot like Sonic's brother. She looked at his handsome deep red pool eyes. Full of grief and loneliness, but also love.

They all were now enough close and bowed to each other.

"King Shadow of Kindom Aquila" Mephiles greeted.

"Kind Mephiles of Kindom Unique" Shadow greeted back.

"Let me introduce my wife, Joanie. And my daughter Amelia." He said and ladies bowed respectfully.

"Pleasure to meet you again. And here is my son, Sonic" Shadow said as Sonic bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you your highness." Sonic said politely.

"The pleasure is mine." Amelia nodded smiling.

Shadow was for a moment in trance again as he saw Amy's beautiful smile. But soon snapped out of it.

"L-Let's go inside shall we?" Shadow asked as he motioned the doors of his castle.

"Yes, thank you."

Sonic watched them as they followed inside. He couldn't help but watch at his father reaction. He catched his very small stutter, which he never does, and couldn't do but wonder what exactly happened at that moment. Then he shakes his head and thinks that maybe it's only Sonic's mind which makes a trick now and just shrugs it off as he walked.

 **AN** : Hope you liked it~


	5. Chapter: What is this feeling?

**AN:** Thank you for those reviews from Amefloza13, Captain, Guest and Project Shadow! :3

As they walked through the hall, Amy looked around in wonder and admiring the place.

"It's beautiful…" She whispered.

Shadow's ear twitched and he smiled gently at her complement.

They arrived to the hall where was Shadow's throne.

"Here is the throne room. As you see, the decorations are real gold and silver. They took a lot of time to do from our best artists, but it was worth it." Shadow explained.

Amy looked around and noticed that there was three seats in front of them. Why? Wait… Where's the queen?

"Umm… ahem, may I ask one question? She looked at Shadow and Sonic.

"Sure, go ahead."

Amy thought for a moment is it wise to ask her question or not and came in solution that she won't ask it.

"Uh… Ahem… Shall we see the rest of this castle?"

Shadow was a little suprised by her question, because they are going to do that anyway.

"Y-Yes, of course. Follow me." He motioned and they walked towards dining hall.

On their left was long line of huge windows which were open wide to let air run in.

Amy took quick glance out of one window and saw beautiful garden. Amy suddenly stopped and stayed on her spot while looking out of window admiring the view.

Other got in dining hall beforethey noticed that Amy wasn't with them.

"Hey, where's Amelia?" Joanie asked as she watched around them.

"Weren't she with us while ago?" Mephiles asked.

"Yes, but now I can't see her anywhere." She said.

Others looked around too a little.

"Hmm… she might have seen our garden and left behind?" Shadow thinks out loud.

"That would make a sense. She loves flowers." Mephiles said.

"I'll go to get her." Sonic said as he went back to where they came.

Shadow nodded to him as he stayed with Mephiles and Joanie to keep some company to them.

"I take this as she loves nature?" Shadow said.

They both nodded.

"Yes, she really loves nature. She kind of is friend of nature." Joanie explained.

Shadow nodded smiling. He loves nature too.

Meanwhile, Amy was standing right in front of window still looking at the beautiful garden. She felt the breeze of wind go through her and her hair flowed beautifully.

Sonic came and saw the scene. He only smiled.

"She really has changed after all these years…" He whispers by himself.

Amy still didn't notice him as she took the sight in front of her in. Sonic came behind her and got silly idea.

"Enjoying the view?" He whispered in her ear.

And gasped loudly and turned around to face Sonic.

"Wha?! What are you trying to do? Give a heart attack?!" She snapped.

Sonic snickered a little at her reaction.

"I'm sorry, but you were so in your world of the view and didn't notice, so I couldn't resist." Sonic said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hmph, that's not the right way to get others attention." Amy said.

"Nor that just going to disappear unexpectedly when there is a demonstration round in progress." Sonic brought up.

Amy's eyes widened and she calmed down.

"You're right, let's go." Amy said as they got back to the others.

Shadow was in middle of conversation when they got back.

"Ah, Amelia, you returned." Mephiles said.

Shadow turned and saw them. He felt his heartbeat rise a little and face heat up but took deep breaths to calm it down. He didn't understand it why his heart was acting like this. Never had.

"Yes father, and I apologize for disappearing suddenly." Amy apologized.

"It's alright darling, just stick with us until the tour is over. Then you can go to garden." Joanie said.

"Yes, of course mother." Amy said as they continued.

Shadow stayed quiet before they finally were able to continue their small journey.

They finally were done for their journey. Amy had asked the permission to go to garden which she got. She left in hurry towards the garden, but got Sonic to guide her to there. When they in garden, Amy went right in the middle of it and took her surroundings in. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling. Sonic went to sit somewhere near to guard a little.

Amy opened her eyes and looked around to see where is flowers and went to there. She sat down on grass and smelled those beautiful flowers.

Meanwhile Sonic lied down on ground and listened carefully the nature around him in case Amy is in danger or something. He had distance to her to give privacy but enough to hear her clearly. But he accidentally fell asleep.

Hours went by and Shadow started to feel that he needs to check the youth. It begun to be that time that their guests leave. He excused himself and went towards garden. And as he went by those windows, he got in his sight something pink. He stopped and looked towards to it. He saw Amy. Sitting the center of flower. His body got paralyzed by sight and he couldn't move. She looked so beautiful. His eyes watched her in trance and felt his heartbeat to rise a little.

The birds flew around and their song got him out of trance. He blinked for a moment before walked in the garden. He didn't see his son anywhere at sight and sighs to it. Typical.

Shadow got enough close to Amy as she was minding her own business. But then hear ear twitched and she turned to see Shadow.

"Oh, um, your majesty." She bowed her head.

Shadow nodded smiling a little, which he rarely does. He takes sight in front of him in his memory.

"If you don't mind, then what are you doing?" Shadow asked.

"I don't mind." Amy smiled, "I'm smelling flowers and my… uhh… thing." She giggled a little.

Shadow nodded.

"Do you know what these flowers are?" Shadow asked out of curiosity if she knows these flowers.

"Oh? Well, these white ones are Anemone… then these are Amaryllis, also known as Belladonna Lily… And these are Amaranth, Aster, Azalea, Bellflower, Bluebell, Camellias, Carnation, Cherry Blossom.." She explained.

Shadow was impressed by her information.

"Very good…" He said. "By the way, have you seen Sonic?"

"Hm? No… I haven't…" Amy answered, "Why?"

"Well, it begins to be late. And it starts to be that time that you and your parents returns to your home." Shadow answered.

"Oh? That much time has passed?" Amy asked, which Shadow nodded.

Amy sighs as she gets up and dusts her dress. Then she and Shadow walked down the hall together. Amy unexpectedly stops. Shadow turns to see her looking at the painting of Maria. He went back to her.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Who is she? She's really beautiful." Amy asked.

Shadow glanced at painting and sighs quietly.

"She's my queen." Shadow answers.

"Oh? Where is she?" Amy asked again.

"….. in the grave…"

Amy's eyes widens as she turns look at Shadow.

"I-I'm s-sorry… I-I didn't mean…"

"It's okay. You didn't know. She died a year after Sonic was born." Shadow said quietly, "She got sick badly and doctors did all they could but they still couldn't save her…"

"Sounds horrible." Amy felt her eyes burn a little by tears.

"It was… I had to rise Sonic all by myself." He glanced at Amy and felt his chest to warm up next to her.

Amy turned and saw him look at her. She answered the gaze with sympathy smile.

Shadow bit his teeth and turned away taking deep breath.

"Le-Let's get g-going…" Shadow said quietly mentally cursing to himself for stuttering.

"Yes."

Then they went to others. Sonic came there too few minutes after Amy and Shadow. And got long conversation with Amy.

Soon it was time to say farewells.

Mephiles and Joanie were walking towards the carriage while Amy still said her farewells.

Sonic gave small peck on Amy's hand and gave his goodbyes. Amy smiled to it and was happy how much Sonic has changed through these years.

Then she went to Shadow. He took her hand and gave too tender peck against it. Amy felt as her heartbeat became faster. She didn't understand it. And when their gaze met again, she felt weird. She felt her cheeks heat up and bit her lip. Shadow's gentle gaze gave to her weird vibe down on her spine. She lowered her gaze trying to fight back her blush.

Shadow watched at her walking and felt his heart become heavier and let out small sigh.

Amy went inside the carriage with her parents and watched as the castle was left behind. She felt weird when her and Shadow's gaze got small contact as the carriage was leaving. She pressed her chest by her hand and squeezed gently as she felt her heart.

What was happening to her?!

 **AN:** Hope you liked it ^^

Here is the link of those flowers which I mentioned in this story (if you're interested) - .


	6. Chapter: Confusion

**AN:** Sorry it took so long time, but here this is now and I hope you like it ^^

After Amy had left with her parents, Shadow went to continue his royal works… But his mind wasn't with him. It was on Amy. It made his work more difficult as he ended up in daze all the time.

Shadow was in his office working on papers and scrolls reading and signing them. He rubbed his forehead and then leaned against his chair while looking out the open window. He saw the garden and Amy appeared in his mind again. He clenched his teeth as he tried to force image of her out of his mind. But it was useless. He could see and hear her clearly. Every single detail. Her smile, her eyes, laugh, song and beauty. Just by thinking of her eyes made his heart race. He shook his head and turned again towards waiting papers. But as his eyes laid to them, they didn't seem to matter to him at all. He knew his responsibility, but he couldn't help his feeling.

Shadow stood and walked around his office and tried to clear his mind.

But….

The feeling…

It felt familiar… yet so strange.

When was the last time he had felt like this? Yes… that's right… before Maria's death. But for some reason… This feeling was much more stronger.

But… why?

Shadow scoffed. It was ridiculous! He shouldn't be thinking things like these! He should think that his son, Sonic, does his works and becomes good king. And Sonic is going to marry Amy in future! There is not time for this!

…

Still. For some reason it doesn't feel right. The image of Sonic and Amy as husband and wife, feels like it shouldn't be happening.

Shadow sighs and watch out of window thinking, why and how this feeling is hitting him again. After all these years Shadow feels what he thought that he lost once and couldn't never get it back.

The happiness.

 _Meanwhile_

The carriage with royal family arrived to their own palace and stopped in front of the entrance of palace. The door opened and the family hopped out of carriage. Then servants and stable staff came and took carriage away. They took good care of horses and the carriage in meantime while the family walked to the main door of palace.

They talked about things of how it went in Aquila Kindom and told to each other their opinions. But those who shared their thoughts were only the King, Mephiles, and the Queen, Joanie. Their daughter, Amelia, was quiet the whole ride and didn't bother to try to get in their conversation.

Something was bothering her. And she couldn't understand what it was. Sure, this visit was okay and she didn't think that she wanted it to go any other way. But when she thinks Sonic, the one who she is supposed to marry, she doesn't feel anything. But when she thinks Sonic's father, Shadow, her heart pounds faster and her face becomes warm as she blushes. Shouldn't it go to other way?

Amy shook her head a little and sighs.

"Darling? What's wrong?"

Amy snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her parents who's focus were on her.

She smiled nervously.

"Eh, no-nothing is wrong mother." Amy said.

But her parents didn't seem to accept the answer.

"Are you sure? We've tried to get your attention last five minutes." Joanie said as she petted Amy's hair a little.

"I'm sure. I just have a lot of thoughts of this visit. And I admit that I'm a little bit nervous about the next visit." Amy told to them as she rubbed her arm nervously.

Her parents glanced each other before their attention were again towards Amy.

"Darling, maybe you should go to rest a little. After all, it is late. And you should start packing for next visit. Go on and get some rest." Joanie told her and gave a smile.

Amy smiled back.

"Thank you mother. Thank you father. I'll go and get some rest." She said and gave to both of them small hug and walked away towards her room.

Mephiles and Joanie watched as she walked and soon went back to their own conversation.

Soon Amy got in her room and stood in the middle of the room. She sighs and shook her head again.

"Better to just start." She whispered and walked around her room to get ready. She didn't bother to call maids to help her.

And soon she was on her bed and took some rest.

"What a day…" She mumbled.

 **AN:** Hope you liked it! And sorry for less details ^^; I was tired… Anyways, see ya in next time!


	7. Chapter: Statues

**AN:** Thank you Amefloza13 for review~

Hopefully you guys like this.

OoOoOoO

At morning in Kindom Unique

Soon that day came when Amy is supposed to go to Aquila Kindom and stay for a week in there. She was nervous. She couldn't sleep at all last night, because all she had mind was last visit. Her mother, Joanie, noticed her changed behavior and was ready to cancel her visit. Amy only said to it that she's fine. She is just nervous. Joanie didn't buy that excuse at first, but Amy got it in her head so she finally gave up and continued their plan. But this week won't be only one. Amy goes in Aquila Kindom after she is at her own home for a day or two. She thinks that it's kind of ridiculous, but just went with it. Still. Quite ridiculous.

Amy finally finished her packing , with some maids, and got ready for a day. Servants came to take her suitcase into the carriage. They did have difficulties, because it was quite heavy. But they got it.

Then Amy left to get some breakfast.

On her way to dining hall, she had a lot of thoughts about this upcoming visit. Which were a little bit too scary.

"Calm down Amy… It'll be just fine..." She reassured to herself.

On her way in that hall, she glanced at window and saw their royal garden. It brought the memory of Aquila Kindoms royal garden and of course, the royal family itself. She was suprised how much Sonic had changed past few years. He wasn't anymore so childish as she expected, but he still had his humorous side, which was pretty childish. She giggle herself at that memory when he personally came to her.

"Some people are able to change." She said to herself and pretty soon arrived at dining hall.

Her parents were already there waiting for her, again. And pretty soon they started.

"So, Amelia, are you excited? Joanie asked as she glanced at her daughter.

Amy was quiet and looked at her food in front of her.

"Amelia?"

"Hm?"

"Is everything alright? You seem quite uhh… out?" Joanie asked.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just nervous." Amy answered.

"Alright, but please, pay attention around you."

"Yes mother."

Mephiles, who was eating his breakfast, heard their talk and took a glance. He was starting to have a second thoughts of this visit, but then he thought that it'll be fine in time so he just shook his head with sigh and continued his breakfast.

OoOoOoO

Soon they got everything ready and left towards Aquila Kindom.

Amy's parents were first in carriage, then was her turn. She sat next to window where she saw her home castle. Amy took a book so she could ease her nerves. She knew that this was planned a long time ago. And she has accepted it. Still. It felt weird.

Her ear twitched as she read her book. Quite interesting book. She heard her parents and they were talking about Kindom stuffs, which weren't interesting at all. But she knew the meaning of this arranged marriage. It was very important. She won't deny it. But she felt like she won't be able to make her own choises on her own.

She sighed and put her book on her lap for a moment to look outside of her window. She saw the village of her home kindom. There were people doing their business. Children were running around chasing some puppy. In the middle of the town was market and the center of it was water fountain with beautiful statues and carvings. Statues which were four angels with wings and their hands were pointing up to sky holding some weird shaped stone (Chaos Emerald). Those angels were a cat, a hedgehog, a bird and raccoon. She remembers when she saw those statues with carvings. She was just 8 years old when she and her parents had visited the village. She had gone on her own to see more. And when she saw those, she went to them and sat to the edge of the fountain. She admired them and wished that she could become as beautiful as those angels. But soon she was found by guards and they took her back to her parents, which gave nice speech to her about going around on her own without any guards with her. But to it, she asked: "Is it possible to me become as beautiful and stose statues at fountain?"

Her parents were a bit dumbfounded when she asked that question, but then her mother kneeled down on her level and smiled: "Of course darling. But it depends about you. Being beautiful isn't only what you see in person in front of you, but what they have inside of their hearts." But as young age, Amy hadn't had understood that at all. But after few more years, she finally understood and wanted to become beautiful from outside as inside too and started working on it.

And nowadays, she still tries to be a good role model to her people in her kindom. She sighs smiling at that memory and looked at her parents.

 **AN:** Hope you liked this :3 Please, Like and Review 😊


	8. Chapter: Again here

**AN:** Read and review plz~

At Kingom Aquila King Shadow got ready to greet their guests, again. But this time he had to keep up his composure. He couldn't wait to see Amy again, let alone to stay whole week in that place. But something is off with Sonic. He has acted differently after Amy had left. At first he shrugged it off, but his actions seems more noticeable. Shadow still thinks that nothing is wrong. Sonic had, after all, said that everything is okay and his body language says the same. So he kind of don't have choise, but just belive him.

Suddenly he heard horn. It's a sign that Amy and her parents were here! Shadow rushed to door and were ready to welcome them. Their carriage came calmly to front yard. The horses stopped in front of stairs which lead to doors. Shadow walked down the stairs ready to greet them, again, without Sonic.

"That boy has a lot of things to learn if he won't start arriving in time to meet his guests..." Shadow gritted his teeths, but looked outside very calm.

Carriages doors opened and of course, Mephiles and Joanie were the first to exit. Then Amy came out right behind them. Oh my gosh… She looks as beautiful as ever. Shadow's eyes got stuck by her again, but forced himself to look all of thme and not just Amelia.

Servants started to unpack the carriage and took Amy's suitcase off. They took it and carried it right after the royal family.

Mephiles came to greet first.

"Good day your majesty King Shadow." He bowed.

"Good day to you too your majesty." Shadow bowed too and looked at the womens in Mephiles company.

Girls bowed and greeted.

"Your majesty."

Shadow nodded.

"If you don't mind, then may I ask where is his highness, Prince Sonic?" Mephiles asked.

Shadow sighs and answers.

"I'm sorry, but Sonic is a bit late." He said casually.

"Oh? Alright then."

"Shall we go in?" Shadow asked motioning towards the doors.

"Yes thank you."

They went inside and right after them came servants with Amy's suitcase.

They got to main hall where they saw Sonic hurrying towards them. He stopped in front of them and bowed.

"My apologies your majesty, I had some business to do." Sonic sighs.

Shadow just looked at him before: "Son, show to our guest, Princess Amelia, her room where she will be staying." Shadow said.

"Y-Yes, of course father. Again, my apologies. Now, if you please, come with me Amelia." Sonic said as he held his hand out as a gentleman. Amy smiled at him and took his hand. He started to lead her to her room down the hall servants following them.

"I'm so sorry Princess Amelia for being late to greet you." Sonic apologized.

"It's okay Sonic. No harm done." She smiled.

Sonic just casually smiled back at her while they walked.

Shadow watched as they walked and felt negative feeling in his chest. He grunted quietly and tried to ignore it. So he just turned towards other guests.

"Shall we get some tea? Maybe at garden?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, thank you." Joanie answered.

Shadow lead them to their garden and asked servants to bring some tea to them. They sat down.

"Well, I can see why Amy liked this garden. It's a sight to behold." Joanie smiles as she looked around.

"Indeed it is love." Mephiles said.

Servants brought very soon their drinks and they started to enjoy it.

"So, the agreement is still up?" Shadow asked and mentally kicked himself.

"Of course it is. Nothing has changed." Mephiles answered while he sipped his drink.

Shadow only nodded.

He just hoped that his feelings would just disappear so he wouldn't have to worry about it.

OoOoOoO

"This is your room Princess." Sonic said as he opened the door.

Amy gasped quietly. Her room was more nice than she expected. King sized bed with lowly multicoloured flower sheets. There was right against the wall in front of them huge window which showed the garden. Curtains were open and they were beautiful shade of red. Probably silk.

Other side of room was body sized mirror and right next to it on left was huge wardrobe. Right next to her bed was table where she could take care of her look. (Sorry, I s*ck at descriptionin things ^^; )

Amy walked in her room looking around amazed.

"Wow..." She let out.

"You like it?" Sonic asked.

Amy turned towards him and smiled.

"Like it? I love it!" Amy said.

"Glad to hear that." Sonic smiled and made a room to servants who brought Amy's suitcase and left it right in front of her bed. Then they took deep breath and straighten their backs.

"Thank you for bringing my suitcase." Amy smiled.

Servants just bowed smiling, and if she saw right, she saw them holding their backs. Then they left the room. She felt bad for them, but couldn't do anything right now.

One of servants came and told to them that their parents are in garden enjoying some tea.

"So, shall we join to our parents? Or?" Sonic asked.

Amy looked back at him and smiled.

"Yes, let's join them." She said and they walked towards the garden.

OoOoOoO

Sonic and Amy arrived the garden where the other adults were. They enjoyed tea together sharing interesting stories as well. There was pretty warm, but also nice cool wind. Laughs echoed around the garden as they laughed for funny things.

But sadly it had to stop at one point, because it started to be Amy's parents time to go back.

"Remember darling, be good and show good example." Joanie hugged.

"Of course mother." Amy sighed. It was starting to be late and she wasn't sure if she was tired or not.

"And if something happens, then send to us a letter and we'll help the best way we are able to help." Mephiles patted Amy's quills qently.

"Yes father." Amy smiled and hugged her father too before letting go.

Her parents rose to carriage and got ready to leave. Amy stayed and stood the end of stairs watching the situation. After her parents got to carriage she waved to them smiling, holding back her tears. Feeling already alone.

"Be good Princess darling, we'll miss you. And don't be afraid. You can do this." Joanie shouted as carriage moved smoothly towards the exit and left. Amy knew that this was hard to her mother too. She could hearit from her voice. But she held herself, smiled and waved to them. Soon the carriage got out of her sight. She then sighs and turns towards the entrance. Amy saw Shadow and Sonic standing there with proud and walked towards them.

Amy was out of words. She wanted to say something, but was afraid that she'll say something wrong or inappropriate. But she still walked to them with elegant step.

"Ahem, would your majesty like to spend some time at dinner?" Shadow asked noticing her difficulties, which he found kind of cute.

Amy smiled at his offer and was relieved that someone opened their mouth before she did.

"Yes, thank you. When it it?" She held her elegant style up as they all walked inside the castle.

"It'll be in hour or so. Is it too long for you?"

"No, it's completely fine. I do wish to spend that time in my room, so I could get used to this new area." Amy said as they went pass of few windows.

Sonic was whole this time quiet. He didn't seem to even listen.

"As you wish. Do you know the way to your room or do you need someone to guide you?" Shadow asked as they finally stopped in the middle of the floor.

"No thank you, I think I can find there by myself. I have good memory." She shook her head.

"Very well then. If you need anything, then just call us or one of our maids to help you." Shadow bowed.

"Thank you, your majesty." Amy bowed and walked towards her room.

Shadow stood there watching her as she walked and couldn't help but just stare. But then he thought that Sonic is still next to him and turned towards him to say something. But soon realized that Sonic was already out of his sight. Shadow then sighed, ran his hand through his quills and walked towards his office.


	9. Chapter: The incident

**AN:** Thank you Amefloza13 and Captain for review!

OoOoOoO

Amy arrived in her room and looked around again. She was quite suprised how good room she got, she expected less nature. But again, as a princess she have learned to expect less than she is probably going to get.

Amy walked to her suitcase and kneeled on it's level while being careful with her dress and heels. She opened it and revealed all of her stuffs which she had packed with her.

First on top were some mind taking activity, like books. She loved reading so she had to take few books with her if time would become too boring in her opinion. She also had few clean paper and few pens so she could draw. Then there was her clothes. She opened wardrobe to see there few clothes just in case. Amy smiled and made a room to her own clothes before adding them to there. Then she closed the doors of wardrobe and walked to window. She opened the latch and calmly opened window letting air get in. She had great view. She could see the garden and a little bit of this kindom.

"I wonder who choosed this room to me." She thought by herself as she admired the view.

Then suddenly knocking was heard and she turned towards the door.

"Come in."

The door opened revealing bird servant who bowed to Amy. Amy nodded and asked what's wrong.

"The dinner is ready your majesty."

Amy nodded by information and walked towards the door.

"Thank you for telling me. But I need to change a little so could you please wait outside?" Amy asked as she called maids. Servant went out to wait. Maids helped Amy to change her dress and soon she was ready to go. She found dining hall pretty easily which suprised her.

There was already Shadow waiting, but she didn't see Sonic at all. She looked around a little in case he popped out to suprise her, but he simply wasn't with them right now.

Amy greeted him and sat down and shyly looked on table.

"Ahem, Amelia."

"Yes?"

For a moment Shadow was out of words and suddenly remembered something.

"Uhm, Sonic is going to come a little late. He have some… meetings right now. Do you wish to eat when he is here or shall we start?"

"Um… Ahem, yes. I'm kind of starving." She answere with smile.

Shadow smiled to her and called the servants to bring their food. Amy was amazed how much food was in front of them. She didn't think that she would be able to eat all of that. But, she still tried.

She picks up her knive and fork and started to eat as properly as possible. She also took few glance as she ate. Shadow was eating too.

Amy was nervous. She was eating with KING! Her hands strated to shake a little. She felt her heartbeat to rise, but tried to keep up the calm posture.

Shadow was nervous too. He couldn't understand it.

They ate in silence for a while before Amy was enough brave to open her mouth.

"So uh, this food is really good." She said.

"Glad to hear that you like it." Shadow nodded.

Silence…

"Mm… So-Sonic is in meeting? What kind of meeting?" Amy asked as she sipped her juice.

"Well. Sonic is the future king. These are casual things what kings does for their people." Then he thought annoyed: "But for some reason he won't be in time or take this responsibilty seriously!"

"Oh, alright. What kind of "casual things"?" Amy held the fork in front of her mouth ready to take the food on it.

"Things like: conference, meeting his people in this kindom, traveling around to get agreements done..." Shadow listed and was kind of suprised to see Amy listening. He would have to yell to his son about these things before he realizes that he needs to do something.

As Amy listened interested, she was about the take more sauce, but Amy was too caught up to this information that sauce accidentally dropped on her dress right on her chest. Luckly the sauce wasn't hot, but she still quailed and hopped off her chair. Shadow was about to question her but then noticed the sauce on her and stood up too. He walked up to her taking tissue with him.

"Are you alright?" He questioned as he gave the tissue to her.

Amy started to wipe off the sauce from her chest.

"I-I'm completely fine, but my dress." She put the tissue away, but there was still sauce on her chest.

Shadow caught himself staring at her chest and quickly looked away blush forming on his muzzle.

Servants came in and tried to help with the sauce and checked if there was anything burned.

"I'm sorry. I was just-"

"Don't worry. Go to change so we can wash your dress." Shadow said as he took quick glance and gave small distance to them.

"Right. I'll be right back." Amy nodded and left to change, again, her dress.

Shadow went back to his seat and couldn't help but think about the incident. He shook roughly his head and tried to think something else.

Amy got back soon and they finished the dinner, without Sonic.

OoOoOoO


	10. Chapter: Private moment

**AN:** Thank you Amefloza13 and shadrougeforever for review of previous (9) chapter!

 **WARNING! This chapter contains M Rated things so read by your own risk!**

Italics text are whispers!

OoOoOoO

After that incident, everything seemed to be normal, but it wasn't. Amy was still embarrased that something like that happened to her.

Shadow in other hand had difficulties to forget it. Every single time when he looked at Amy, he saw that sauce on her. And it was getting worse. He saw in his head that there would be more sauce on her chest and she would be wiping it off and licking her fingers. And it would, of course, affect as blush on his face.

Sonic, of course, didn't know anything about that incident, because Amy personally pleaded all of those who saw it, that they wouldn't say any word about it. And they understood, including Shadow.

Shadow was in his room. It was late night and time to go to sleep. As he changed to more comfortable clothes and got on bed, Amy appeared in his mind again. But this time, Amy had less clothes on and she still had that sauce on her. Licking it.

Shadow clenched the sheets in his fists at that image and tried to push it away. But then something else got his attention.

He looked down and saw his pants. There was huge bulge.

His eyes widened as he saw it and looked around to see if there was anyone in his room to see it. He quickly closed the curtains and locked the door, then sat on his bed. He looked at it annoyed and stretched his pants to see his member fully erected.

He looked around and tried to think something to make it stop. But as he took a glance to it again. it was still there. Standing strongly.

" _Fuck_ _… I guess I don't have a choise…"_ He whispered by himself.

He took some tissues and lied down on his bed taking off his pants. His member was standing strongly and throbbed a little. Shadow bit his lip a little as he grasped his member. Right away he shivered the feeling. He had forgot how that feels, because he hadn't masturbated for years. Yet here he was again. He mentally growled to himself before he started to pump up and down rolling his finger around the tip to add more pleasure. Pre-cum has already squeezed out of his member which suprised him a little.

" _Mmmh_..."

That feels good. He closed his eyes at the feeling and enjoyed the feeling, but then image of Amy appeared in his mind and he let out small moan. The image of Amy made him more excited. His hand squeezed his member a little more and got in good rhrythm. His legs started to shake a little and his hips started to move against his hand as he kept going.

He imagined Amy in front of him... touching him… and talking dirty things. He always liked dirty things when it came to intimate part.

" _Shit_ _… oh Amelia..._ "

He let out another loud moan and hoped that no one heard it.

" _Talk dirty to me… oh..._ "

He pumped faster and more roughly, tenderly playing with his balls at the same time.

He could hear in his mind Amy whispering and moaning. He saw it clearly in his mind…

 _* Don't stop Shadow! Oh! *_

" _You want it faster huh?!"_

 _* Oh yes! Please! *_

" _Huh. You know what you need to do to make it faster!"_

 _* Oh fuck! Fuck me my king! *_

" _Yes, that's it! Talk some more!"_

He saw in his mind Amy on her back, against the mattress, watching him, hands up in erotic position and moaning as he was on his knees and held her legs up and pumped in her fast and hard making her scream in pleasure.

 _* Oh my god! My king! Fuck! Fuck me! *_

He was starting to get close. He could feel it.

 _* Fuck me big boy! I'm getting close! *_

" _Me too! Argh!"_

He could feel the pressure on his stomach tightening and let out more moans. And he actually mentally wished that Amy could hear him.

 _* Are you coming?! Are you?! *_

His face flew upwards and he clenched teeth and tightly closed his eyes as it was coming. His legs rose his hips and he felt the pressure building up.

" _Yessss, I-I'm… co-coming!"_

 _* Come in mee! *_

" _Aahhh!_ "

He started panting hard and his hips shaking a little.

 _* Come in me!_ *

" _Gaahh!"_

He finally released. He tried to be as quiet as possible. His made sure that his seed didn't fall on mattress or sheets. Luckly it fell on his stomach and muzzle. He held his hips up for a moment and eyes tightly shut until he felt revealed and let his hips down. He panted hard as he looked towards roof for a moment. His sight was a little bit blurry from his whole activity and the "final moment". Then finally his sight got back to normal and he looked around a bit before he took tissues and wiped his seed off.

" _It's been a while..."_

He looked at his member to finally see it calmed down and took deep breath. He put his pants back on and a little shakingly put the lights off.

He still felt shaken up, but also head felt light.

" _I can't belive this..._ " He murmured to himself.

After all of these years he finally needed to mastubate. It all started because of Amy. Was he falling in love with her? All of these signs were leading to that. But it wasn't supposed to be like this! He wasn't supposed to do or think something like this about his son's future bride.

But he knew that nature has it's way to say something. He has been lonely for years.

… But… It's still wrong.

He has agreement with Amelia's parents. He was afraid. If he was starting to have feelings towards her, then what is he supposed to do?

He can't just ignore them no matter he wants and tries. These kind of feelings aren't easy to ignore. In time it'll get bigger and bigger and won't stop… unless…

No.

He can't do that. Not to his son or Amy.

They desrve each other after all.

But still he feels like he needs to do something.

And Sonic has started to act weird.

Sonic hasn't really been with Amy after she had arrived, and it's already fourth day! He felt bad for Amy. He needs so talk with Sonic and tell his responsibility about this.

But for some reason, he was also happy that Sonic hasn't been with Amy. He couldn't anymore understand himself!

Sigh. If Sonic won't spend some time with his future bride, then Shadow will! He didn't want Amy to be alone this whole time.

Right next day, he'll spend some time with her if Sonic won't. That's what he'll do. He will make Amy happy.

He started to smile a little at that thought. His head started to feel more heavy as tiredness of masturbation affects. Then he went to sleep.

OoOoOoO

 **AN:** Plz, review ^^


	11. Chapter: Amy's dream

**AN:** Thank you to shadrougeforever, Amefloza13 and Captain for review about previous (10) chapter!

Hope you'll enjoy this chap! ^^

OoOoOoO

At morning after Shadow woke up, he felt different.

He couldn't put a thought about it, but he sure enjoyed the feeling.

He hopped off his bed, opened the curtains which he had closed previus nigh and looked out of window. Sun hasn't rised yet, but it was half way up.

Shadow took deep breath and stretched. He also just in case checked his pants to see if there is anything he need to get rid of, but luckly he was able to get all pressure out last night. He sighed and put on more royal looking clothes. He checked his quills to see them a little bit messed. Sigh. He took from bowl some water and got his quills back in order. Then he chekced his appearance again, before nodding acceptance and left his room to do his royal works.

OoOoOoO

Amy, in other hand, felt was still tired and kind of exhausted. She had walked around to see more of this place and wanted to get to know to this palace. She was planning to go to see this kindom village, but she wanted someone with her. Sonic or Shadow, she just wanted some company.

Sun started to show through curtains and hit right against her eyes. She squeezed her eyes and pulled the sheets to cover her eyes. But she was already awake so she just sat up rubbing her eyes and yawning.

She turned to look around her room. Her dream flashed in her mind.

Ooooo (Dream)

In her dream, she was walking around the beautiful meadow in beautiful summer dress, which didn't look like royal dress at all. But she wasn't complaining. It was beautiful. The wind was nice and cool and had few flowers with it. Amy had closed her eyes for a moment, before she heard some rustle and turned to look at it. She saw in distance some figure, but she couldn't see who it was.

" _Hello?"_

She didn't get response so she started walking towards the figure, not sure if she should be scared of curious.

As she got closer, she started to see more details of figure.

" _Sonic?"_

Amy got enough close to see that it was Sonic. Sonic was just looking in distance and didn't even glance at her, but suddenly wind went roughly past in front of her so she had to shield her face. And when it calmed down, she didn't see Sonic anymore. She saw Shadow. Shadow turned to look at her with gentle gaze and started to walk towards her. Amy was so nervous that she wasn't sure what she should do. So she just stood there on her spot as Shadow got closer. And then he was in front of her.

He stood there for a moment and didn't do anything, but then he took tenderly her hand in his own and held his gaze to her eyes. He treated her like she was something fragile. Blush creeped up.

Then he kissed the back of her hand and whispered: " _My Rose"_.

Then all went dark.

Ooooo (Dream end)

Amy sighed and got up. She kind of didn't expect dream like that. Every single time when she saw dream about Shadow, he would always look at her lovingly. But Sonic… He always disappears in her dreams in wind. Why? Does this mean something?

Amy suddenly shook her head and called maids to help her to get dressed.

She desided that she'll wear something which would catch Sonic's attention, because Sonic hasn't been with her lately. So she thought that maybe a little change would get him. She could only hope.

OoOoOoO

Shadow was standing in the middle of main hall waiting the response about Sonic. He needed to know where he is doing right now or at least what he is doing. Finally, servant came.

"Well?"

"Prince Sonic is away right now to handle some business. He'll be back afternoon."

Shadow growled quietly.

"That ungreatful…." He mumbled but stopped in the middle of his sentence as he saw Amy walkng towards them beautiful as always.

"You-You may go now." Shadow said as he glanced at servant.

Servant just bowed and walked away.

"Good morning your majesty." Amy greeted with bow and bright smile which made Shadow to melt inside.

"G-Good morning miss Amelia." He greeted back.

Amy looked around a bit then back to Shadow.

"If you don't mind, your majesty, where's Sonic?" She asked as she got in front of him.

Shadow was still a little speechless, but got himself together.

"Uhm, he out to business," and added in whisper: "Again."

"Oh..." Amy looked down disappointed.

Guess it was for nothing to get dressed to get Sonic's attention.

"But, if You don't mind, have you something planned for today miss Amelia?" Shadow asked.

"Oh I don't mind. I was planning to go to see village of this kindom… with Sonic. But I guess that can't happen right now." She answered.

"Well… I don't have anything business for do today so, would you like to go to see the village with me then?" Shadow asked as he felt like he wanted to kick Sonic's ass right now.

Amy face brightened.

"Would you?- I mean, if you're not busy then it's fine with me." Amy said as she smiled.

"It's settled then. We'll go after we eat something." Shadow stated as they walked towards dining hall.

"Okay then." Amy smiled.

OoOoOoO

 **AN:** Review thank you~


	12. Chapter: Day with Shadow and old Legend

**AN:** Thank you Amefloza13 and Captain for review about previous (11) chapter!

Hope you'll like it!

OoOoOoO

They got everything done and started to leave. Amy got into the carriage and was excited. Shadow, right after her, got into the carriage too. Then the carriage left the castle.

On their way towards village, Amy looked out of window to see beautiful landscape. She looked at it in wonder while Shadow looked at her in wonder. She was in his eyes beautiful. He smiled a little then turned to watch out of his window. He could see the village already. The village wasn't too far from castle, but they needed carriage ride to get there sooner.

He glanced at Amy again. He felt proud for some reason. Was it because he was spending some time with her instead of Sonic? Well… He kind of promised to himself to spend some time with her if his son won't. She is going to leave in three days. It sounds long time, but in reality, it's very short time if you think about it. But luckly, she'll comes back soon. And then Shell be a little bit longer. This is just "getting comfy" system. Soon she'll stay here longer than two weeks. And he felt excited about it.

Shadow sighs and rubs his forehead a little. But then gets in his "royal role" when he notices that they were in village.

Amy, in their way to village, couldn't help but think about her last night dream. Did it actually mean something? Something like this? That Sonic just disappears and Shadow is taking his spot? It's very possible, because he is with her now. He was the one who offered to be her company in first place. Unlike Sonic.

Amy glanced towards Shadow and felt blush creep up on her muzzle. She mentally thanked Shadow about this. She was also curious to get to know to him some more. Maybe even more than Sonic. She wasn't sure, but she'll find it out!

She then notices Shadow to change his attitude and realizes that they were in village. She wanted to know what here is. There is always something to explore.

They passed few houses, stores, signs… some of signs were on ground. There was children playing around with stick. Few parents were talking to each other while kids were playing. Some little girl saw them and waved to them with smile. Amy smiled at it and waved back at her who then just continued her own cute game.

Shadow was watching how she reacts to his village. He was worried what she would think when she sees those "dark parts" of this village. If she sees.

"What shall we do?" Was Amy's question.

"Hm? Whatever you like miss Amy." Shadow answered simply.

"Well… What do you suggest?" She asked again.

Shadow looked out of window and saw that they were in the middle of town.

"Shall we continue by feet?" Shadow asked.

"Sure." Amy nodded.

Shadow yelled to driver to stop. They stopped soon and got off the carriage. Carriage continues it's way to wait somewhere near them. Few guards was with them to keep security up. Shadow offered his arm and Amy took it. Then they started to walk around.

In the middle of thown was very interesting, but beautiful fountain. Around it was a small garden. The fountain itself was amazing. More than kindom Unique's. Amy looked at it amazed. The whole fountain was looking like a dragon. All single details. Eyes, wings, claws, teehts, horns, tail… just everything. The dragon was in majestic position, it tail was so long that it went around dragon making circle and the whole pond itself the tip of tail poking off the side and it's neck went in curl as it watched the left. From Amy's pov, to right. And on dragon's back, right next to it neck, was some kind of lady hedgehog in sheet kind of dress and holding some sort of ball in her hand which were above her head. From that ball came all that water.

Amy just stood there watching it. Shadow noticed her stare and saw that she was looking at the fountain.

"Amazing isn't it?" Shadow asked snapping Amy out of her thoughts.

"Uhm, yes… it's quite… amazing… I haven't seen something like this before." She said as she walked closer to it.

Shadow let go of her hand letting her walk towards it by herself.

"Really? Well… It was totally worth it to create. Do you know about the legend? This statue is made from it." Shadow said as he got next to Amy.

"Legend? What kind of legend?" Amy asked confusingly and turned towards Shadow.

"Legend of Powerful Lucem Vitae. It's latin and it means Light of the Life."

"Light of… the Life?"

"Yes."

"Why that kind of name?"

"I wish I could know the right answer… but legend says that there once was a real dragon in this world. The dragon was very powerful and everyone feared it. No one knew the dragon real name, but there has been some sort of rumors that it name would've been Solis or Maiorem. There's no confirm. But, the dragon lived itself on mountain where was danger to become dead by freezing from alive.

But, a young woman, was very brave enough to go to see by herself, Why people feared it. She wanted the truth. She climbed the mountain to there where dragon lived. She faced many dangers, but managed to get in her destination alive. And as she first time saw the dragon, she wasn't afraid. She walked to it calmly and saw that it was watching her every move. The dragon had asked, "What a young lady like yourself is doing the place like this?" The Lady had answered to it "The truth". It took dragon by suprise, but was curious to know what kind of truth she was after. "Why people fears you?" She had asked. The dragon was taken aback by her question, but answered to it, "Because I'm dragon. People fears huge power by creature they don't know. But they don't try to bother to find out who I really am. That's why I'm lonely." Dragon had answered.

Lady was sad for dragon and wanted to help it somehow. So she decided to do something to help him. She had went back to her village and tried to do something. She suddenly got an idea. She decided to make huge party for whole village. She claimed that the party was for her arrival and being still alive. But behind it was another purpose. Dragon saw all of her efforts and felt something. It felt that someone was trying to help a creature like himself. The dragon felt what it hasn't felt for a years. Spark of hope.

Nightfall came and the party was about to start. Lady had gone back to the mountain for dragon to invite it there. Dragon was at first unsure if it should go or not, but the lady got it finally to accept her request. Dragon had offered a ride back to the village, which she had accepted.

They returned together to the village where people were in terror when they saw the dragon. But as soon as they saw young lady on its back, they went confused. Someone yelled to lady to get off dragon's back. Some people were careful.

Finally after Lady had told to them everything, they had understood, by miracle. They had accepted the dragon and party started. Dragon suprisingly liked it.

By the end of party, dragon said that it had gift to the young lady. Everyone went confused again, but lady was eager to know what it was.

Dragon had brought its head up and opened mouth. From mouth flew towards sky huge fireball which exploded by way that no one had ever seen or expected. Lady was amazed and thanked the dragon. Dragon said to it: "No. Thank you. You gave to me what I never got centuries ago. Hope." Dragon offered to lady another ride and she had took it. They got high up to dark sky. Then dragon's head turned towards the lady and said to her to give her hands. She did it and dragon opened it mouth and right on lady's hands landed some sort of ball which glowed brightly. Lady was amazed. Dragon said to her that she should rise it above her head, which she did.

The ball glowed even more and then it sended another spark towards sky which also exploded, but this time it had different colours.

The light was seen from earth so clearly that it looked like there was day time.

The light showed that you could always bring light of hope to the others life and tell that there is always someone who wants to give you the hope in your life."

Finally, when Shadow was done, he turned to look at Amy.

Amy just stared at the statue.

"Now I understand. That ball is supposed to symbol as a hope which that lady brought with that dragon." She said out loud.

"Correct."

"It's interesting… In our kindom is statue like this too, but I don't know the story of it, if it has story or legend at all.." Amy sighed as she took last glance before she started to walk away. Shadow noticed and went right after her.

They walked for a while in quiet. Until they saw those small stores which sold some sweets.

"Hey umm… your majesty-" Amy was interupted by Shadow.

"Please miss Amelia, say just Shadow."

"Oh, umm… Shadow. Can we get some sweets? I kind of… feel like I need something sweet right now." Amy asked nervously.

"Sure we can miss Rose." Shadow smiled.

They went and got some sweets for Amy.

Their day went pretty smoothly. They had walked around some more. And once in that day they had arrived to some park where was few chairs. They went to sit to there right next to each other. Shadow tried to hold himself from doing anything inaproppriate in front of Amy. Amy in turn tried to stay calm and enjoy. In Amy's mind she was going crazy for some reason.

But it all came to end because Shadow had to return to palace to continue his royal works. They left from village together and arrived soon back to the palace.

They got off the carriage and got inside the palace. They had stopped in the middle of the main hall as they had to go to separate ways.

"Thank you Shadow. I really enjoyes this day." she smiled to him.

Shadow took her hand and kissed the back of it. Then he had looked up to her with smile and said: "I did too, miss Rose"

Shadow held her hand for a moment, not really feeling letting go, and squeezed it a little before letting go.

Then he turned away, but before he left completely…

"By the way, your dress looks beautiful." And then walked away leaving Amy in daze. But soon she snapped out of it and hurried towards her room.

THUMP!

Amy rubbed her nose a little and looked up to see Sonic in front of her.

"Whoa, are you alright Princess?" He asked and looked around her face to see if she was hurt, but Amy just shook her head with smile.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry for crashing on you. I wasn't looking in front of me.

"Nah, it's fine princess." Sonic smiled and gave one of his famous winks.

Normally Amy would've get excited about it, but she couldn't right now.

"Thank you for understanding, now if you please, I'll go to my room to rest a little. I had a long day." Amy smiled and bowed then walked past him.

Sonic looked at her questioningly. He thought that she would've asked where he has been whole day, but she seems tired to even remember to ask. So he shrugged it off and walked towards his destination.

Amy soon arrived in her room. She let out breath, which she noticed that she was holding. Her face heated up and she sat on bed thinking the day with Shadow. It was nice… and so far, Shadow has been the only one who had took notice of her. He had offered to spend time with her, he had been total gentleman and then he complimented her dress – which Sonic just a minute ago saw but said nothing.

Amy called her maids to help her to get her dress off. And after they had left, she took care of her quills. They flowed down beautifully against her back. She went to get her hair brush and started to take care of her hair while quietly singing and thinking the day.

OoOoOoO

Sonic walked towards Shadow's office. Servant had told to Sonic after he arrived his business trip that Shadow needed to talk with Sonic about something. What that could be?

In meantime, Shadow was working on some documents in his office. Those documents have waited him for a whole day, but as Shadow had decided that he spends some time with Amy, they were left to there to wait their turn. And as day had passed by, there came more and more those papers. Shadow was annoyed after he found out, but as a king, he can't refuse or push away his responsible. Unlike Sonic.

He sighed as he got one of those done and started to read another one. He got already few of them done, which is pretty good. But he was starting to get a headache, because all of that work he must do now. But then he started to think about today's journey with Amy. It made him smile and forget the headache. She was very enchanting person. He had that whole time difficulties to hold himself. Plus, he had to hit himself few times somewhere around stomach, because he was about to get a boner near her. And THAT is what would've been embarrassing if that would've happened in front of her and everyone.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Knock from door snapped him out of his thoughts and he right away straightened himself getting ready to see who it is.

"Come in."

The door opened and it was Sonic who stepped inside.

"Sonic? What is it?" Shadow asked as he continued his works.

"Ahem, father, isn't that me who is supposed to ask that question?" Sonic said as he came further in Shadow's office.

Shadow glanced at him and motioned him to sit down. Sonic sat down and looked at his father for a moment, waiting him to be ready to talk.

"What did you mean by that?" Shadow asked as he put his work aside for a moment.

"I heard from butler that you needed to talk with me. So I'm here to hear what you had in your mind." Sonic answered suprising Shadow.

Shadow was about to open his mouth about Sonic and Amy, but then memory of today flashed in his mind, making him quiet. He wasn't sure should he say anything about it or not. His feelings got mixed too much and now he is afraid. He was afraid that if he said anything about Amy, he would say something he regrets later. He had it planned to give Sonic a long speech about his responsibilities. But now… he just couldn't.

As Shadow was quiet, Sonic looked at him questioningly. Why Shadow was so quiet?

"Umm… father?"

No reaction.

"Father?" Sonic waved his hand in front of Shadow's face.

"Hm?" Shadow snapped out of his thoughts and looked to his son.

"Did you have something to tell me or not?" Sonic asked as his patience started to fall.

Shadow looked around him a little, trying to think an excuse.

"Um… no. I-I didn't have. Not anymore at least." Shadow said as he continued his work, taking all his attention towards his work.

"Okay? Well… I then just go and leave you to work in peace." Sonic said as he rose up from his chair and walked towards the door.

"Y-Yes, thank you." Shadow said as he kept his gaze in papers.

Sonic opened the door and took one last glance at Shadow, before shook his head with sigh and left that room.

Shadow rose his gaze from papers and and leaned back against his chair pressing his hands on his forehead letting out sigh.

"This… why?! Ugh…"

Then soon he pressed his head against his table clenching his pen firmly in his hand. He wanted to yell. But he couldn't. He shut his eyes tightly and breathed – at least tried – calmly. His head was full of thoughts and his heart was beating uncontrollably.

This hadn't happened to him ever.

He started to think that he just had to accept that fact that he was madly in love with Amelia Rose.

…..

Oh boy… He is going to be in biiiiig trouble…

OoOoOoO

 **AN:** Sorry, this became a little bit too long, but hey! More for you to enjoy~ ^^


	13. Chapter: News and Plans

**AN:** Thank you shadrougeforever, Guest, Amefloza13 and Guest for review of previous (12) chapter!

Hope you like this~

OoOoOoO

The week went fast and Amy left back to her home. She still thought her time with Shadow with warm and started to think that there is something between her and him. She wasn't sure, but she felt it.

And Sonic? Woah… she hadn't had any thoughts about him at all when she got back to her home. But… There was few times when he had spended some time with her. But she couldn't help, but feel like she was doing wrong. Sonic had told to her that he had a lot of business to do and that's why wasn't able to be with her at all through her visit. Amy in other hand, felt like he wasn't telling the real truth, but she let it be… she wasn't in interested to know his so-called business, but only had in her mind Shadow.

After that day when they had spended some time together, she felt like she was going to explode every single time when she saw Shadow. She even had once a dream where Shadow had come in her room and gave sweet kiss. And when she woke up, she was disappointed to realize that it was only a dream.

Anyways, she was supposed to be at home for two days or three. She had to tell to her parents how it went and if there was some progress. Amy had difficulties to tell to them, because she couldn't tell that most of her time she had spended with Shadow and not Sonic. What would her parents think after that?! She didn't want to find out. So, she just pretended to be too tired to even think.

They let her go to rest. Which she was happy to get. Now she had more time to think her "story" in Aquila kindom.

Amy was currently sitting on chair in her room (her original) and reading some book. It was pretty good story in he opinion. It was story about two lovers who lived in different worlds. Woman was poor and lived in streets and man had very rich family. That man's family didn't accept the woman he loved so they ran away together. And when Amy was in good part of the story, she heard some knocking from her door and put her book down.

"Come in." She called.

Door opened and Amy's mother came in.

"Hey sweetie." Joanie said as she came closer.

"Hey mother." Amy smiled back

Joanie sat next to her and caressed Amy's quills.

"So, can you tell me more about your visit? I know that you were tired at that moment to think so I came to ask now when you're more "awake"." Joanie giggled.

"Mother!" Amy shoved her a little before giggling by herself too.

"So, can you tell me? You can trick your father, but not me sweetie." Joanie asked with wink.

"Wh…What are you talking about mother?"

"I know it when you're faking your tiredness." Joanie said.

Amy's eyes widened. Oh shit… now she didn't have a choise, but just tell her.

Amy had to think a little. What she could tell to her mother…? She didn't want to lie to her… maybe she should give her few white lies?

"Well?"

"Umm… Sonic was the whole time a real gentleman." Which was true. Sonic was always gentleman towards Amy for the whole week, but just so busy.

"Ooohhh~ A real gentleman huh? Tell more!"

"Well… We spended a lot of time in the garden and talked. He loves to be around nature too, because it calms him and that's why he could accidentally fall asleep easily." Amy giggled at that. It's also the truth. The most of the time when she was with Sonic, he always fell asleep when they were in the middle of the conversation.

"Don't you think that it's a little bit rude from him to fall asleep while you two are having some time together?" Joanie asked in consern.

"Mother, it's fine with me. I like to see him asleep. He looks like a baby when he sleeps." Amy giggled some more. Joanie just smiled and encouraged to continue.

"And?"

"And… we went to village to see a little bit the kindom." That was a lie. She was with Shadow in village. But… it's just a white lie so… it won't bother anyone. Well… maybe a little bit of Shadow, but he isn't here to hear her.

"Ooohhh… Tell me about their kindom and that village."

"Well. We went to the centre of that village. And there I saw very beautiful fountain statue there." Amy said as her eyes sparkled.

"What kind of statue?"

"It's a dragon. Dragon which had a lady on it's back and lady had ball on her arms."

"A dragon?"

"Yes, a dragon with lady. That statue is made from one legend."

"Oh? Did Sonic tell you what kind of legend?"

"Sonic? He didn't- I mean, yes he told me!" Amy mentally sighed as she was about to tell the real version of that story, but noticed it just in last second.

"Oh? Can I hear that too? I know you love stories and that you remember them very well." Joanie winked with smirk.

"Mother!... But yes, I remember," Amy laughed, "In that story dragon is feared creature. And the lady is the first one who was brave enough to get closer to that creature."

"Oh?"

And as Amy told to her mother that legend, soon servant came and knocked to that door.

"Yes?"

"King wishes to meet you queen in study." Servant bowed.

"Thank you, you may go now." Servant bowed again and then left the room to do his other duties.

"Well, it seems that your father wants to see me. We'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay mother." Amy nodded. Joanie gave small peck on Amy's forehead and then left from that room.

And when Amy was sure that Joanie was out of her hearing, Amy let out sigh.

"Phew… That was difficult…" Amy said and was about to return to read her book again. But then she thought again that time in Aquila Kindom.

She thought how much she actually started to miss that place. Especially Shadow. Shadow… he got her always so… so.. nervous… and special.

Was Amy falling in love with Shadow? The father of her future husband?

Well… there was a lot of good reasons how this happens. First. Sonic is always so busy! Not that she would mind, but it made her wonder what Sonic was really doing. Because even Shadow had time to be with her.

Second. Sonic hasn't noticed her appearance. Shadow had. He complimented her dress. Even though it was in last second, he still said something instead of Sonc.

Third. Shadow made her feel so special. He looked at her with lovingly gaze, like in her dream one night. She also noticed that when they came back to the castle, and Shadow was about to leave to his other works, he had held her hands tightly and even squeezed them gently. Was it..? No. She had to just imagined the whole thing. But. Her feelings said the other thing.

Okay… now she must be tired.

"God Amy! Stop denying it!" She growled to herself as she went to look out of her window.

She was scared.

She knew her feelings. She also knew that they weren't lying to her. She was in love with Shadow. But HOW? She was there just a week and she is already head over heels on him! Oh man… she needs to clear her thoughts… and next time when she goes to there, she needs to prove to herself if she really is in love with Shadow. It would be pretty embarrassing to be in love with another person if this didn't have feelings back in the first place.

Amy then shook her head and then continued to read her book.

OoOoOoO

Emptiness. Coldness. Loneliness. That's what Shadow felt at the moment. After he had watched Amy leaving in that carriage, he felt lonely right away. He stayed there watching that carriage until he no longer couldn't see it. Then he had went back inside. Only to have a lot of work to do. When he finally admitted to himself that he was in love with her, he just couldn't do anymore works that day. He needed to get a little break from work. Shadow had gone in Amy's room when nobody was watching or near him and sat down on her bed. He had run his hand against those sheets. Her scent was all over the room and he took it all in his mind in then.

But now, Shadow was currently sitting at his desk in his office working on his… well… works. He had gone "super speed" and was about to be ready for that day. There was just few papers left on his desk.

Knock knock knock

"Come in…"

Door opened revealing Sonic.

"Father… do you have a minute?"

"Hm? Oh Sonic. Sure, come in... And take a seat, I'm almost done" Shadow then continued his work. Only one paper left.

Sonic did and watched as his father was working.

It seemed like forever, but then Shadow got the last paper done and put the pen down. Then he stretched his back a little before giving his attention towards Sonic.

"So, what is it son?

Sonic was quiet for a moment before look up towards Shadow. Shadow started to worry that did Sonic know?

"Father… you know about _IGNIS_ -agreement?"

Shadow mentally sighed.

"Mhm… Of course I know. It's my job to know all kind of deals and agreements of this place. What about it?" Shadow answered pressing his elbows on desk and his jaw against the back of his hands.

"Well… I got some news about it. That agreement… they didn't accept it."

"What?!" Shadow stood up from his chair pressing his hands against the desk.

"Their opinion of it was that it wasn't enough."

"What the hell? That agreement had all they asked and what we were able to give! Why the fuck-!... _Ahem_ …" Shadow sat back down and took deep breath, "Do you know the reason why?"

Sonic was sitting in front of him eyes widened as he was suprised his father's reaction, before he snapped out of shock.

"Yes father. And I'm going to go to Kindom Lorace to make things clear."

"Right," Shadow ran his hands through his quills, "When do you go?".

"Next week."

"What?"

"Yes. That was the only time when they accepted my visit, but don't worry. I'll go and when I come back, I spend some time with Princess Amelia. She leaves in two weeks after she arrives right? I won't be there when she arrives, but I'll be in seven days." Sonic explained.

"You already planned this huh?"

"Yes."

Shadow sighed and rubbed his forehead before leaning back against his chair.

"I guess you have to go… I'll inform to Princess Amelia about your business trip when she arrives." Shadow said.

"Rght."

"Did you have something else to tell or ask?"

"No, that's all father." Sonic said as he stood up and made his way towards the door.

"Okay, but if something comes up, then just ask." Shadow said as he watched his son retreating form.

And when the door closed, Shadow let out long sigh. Okay. So, he has a week. Week to spend some more time with Amy. Before his son comes back from his business trip. Maybe he could use this opportunity? Or maybe not. Gah! His senses were confused! Luckly he didn't have to worry about his paper works anymore. He stood up and paced back and forth around his office and thought this. Evevn though he didn't like it that those didn't accept that agreement, he was kind of glad that they didn't. Because now Sonic seems like taking more seriously his duties and he can have some private time with Amy. Only if she can handle his company. Heh. She seemed to handle it very well last time. Maybe even more. Maybe she even liked his company. Well… He'll see that when she comes next time.

Aww… he was already excited to see her. But then the thought of them in private flashed in his mind. It's going to be hard time to himself.

And then he noticed that his pants started to grow.

"Dammit!" Shadow hit himself on stomach and fell on the floor in pain.

" _Ow… that should do… It seems that I need to take care of this little problem before I face Amy again.."_ Shadow whispered by himself before he hurried in his room locking door and windows covering them.

Luckly there was no one around that hall, because if there would've been, they would have heard Shadow's voice coming out of his room as he was "easing" himself.

OoOoOoO

 **AN:** Leave Review thank you! 😊


	14. Chapter: Picnic with Shadow

**AN:** Thank you shadrougeforever and Captain for your reviews about previous (13) chapter!

Hope you'll enjoy this chapter~

OoOoOoO

That day came sooner than they thought. Amy was nervous to see Shadow and Sonic. She wondered how thinks are going to process this time with Sonic, if it's going to process at all. But she was sure that with Shadow is going to happen something. She hoped that something good.

The carriage is almost in there.

Amy thought how much time she has now. Now, she is going to be two weeks in Kindom Aquila. These are going to be very long two weeks.

She looked down on her lap and saw her hands shaking a little. Then she looked around the carriage. She didn't have her parents with her this time. She only had few guardians and horseman.

Amy took deep breath and closed her eyes to got herself calm. She had read about this style, and it worked every time when she was nervous wreck.

OoOoOoO

Sonic had left a day earlier before Amy would arrive. That gave Shadow some time to think through this.

So… Sonic was going to be away for eight days. Only if he won't have any complications on his way to Kindom Lorace. Then it'll be 10 days. But he was sure that Sonic will be fine. He has trained him very well to use sword and got him in good shape. No wonder many kindom has asked if Sonic would be the fiance of some kindom's daughters. But this agreement has been up since Sonic and Amelia were only 6 years old. And he already started to feel uneasy about it. But their agreement had it's good parts too. Kindom Aquila had the best defence, armors and wall. Kindom Unique had the best trade links for food, water, clothes and other things. If they unites, they become a one mighty kindom.

Their agreement is the best of all… but… he feels like he had done a huge mistake when he had done it. Well… too late to back up now.

Suddenly Shadow saw the carriage of Kindom Unique coming. He took deep breath and got ready to meet Amy once again. And as Amy got off the carriage, he noticed her wondering gaze. She walked up to him smiling and bowed. He smiled too and bowed too.

"Good day miss Amelia, was you ride pleasant?

"Yes it was, thank you for asking uhh…" Amy wasn't sure if she still could say just Shadow or add _King_.

"Shadow, just Shadow."

"Eh, well, thank you for asking Shadow." Amy mentally sighed in relief.

"And if you're wondering miss, my son is in business trip right now because of one contract. He'll come back in next week. Only if he won't have any difficulties on his way." Shadow said as they started to walk inside the castle.

"Oh? If you don't mind, what kind of _difficulties_?"

"Humm… such as ambush, encounters with an assassin, facing mysterious and dangerous creatures… those kind of things."

"Oh my… How you can be so sure that he'll be fine?"

"I've trained him since he was just a kid. He has perfect balance and he knows how to handle the sword and the shield. And he has few guardians with him, so no worries. Those guardians are highly trained and they knows what they'll face if they face anything on their way."

"You seem to trust Sonic very well."

"I have to. I would have gone by myself to handle this situation, but he have to learn his duties." Shadow said casually as they got to the main hall.

"Th-That's seems true. But what if- Oh I-I'm sorry, I ask too much." Amy giggled nervously.

Shadow loved hearing Amy's laugh. Such a shame that he had to go to finish his duties.

"It's fine miss Amelia. But I have to go to finish some works of mine. Shall we… uhh… go to somewhere tomorrow to… uhh… spend some time?" Shadow tried to ask calmly.

"Mhm… I'd love that." She smiled and bowed.

Shadow was about to rise his hand and stroke her cheek, but luckly he was able to control himself and instead just rised his hand. Amy glanced at his hand and thought for a moment that he was about to do something, but when he lowered his hand, she felt disappoint rise in her chest, but kept her smile up.

"Mhm… See you at… a-at dinner…" Shadow said as he looked at Amy.

"Yes, see you." Amy bit her lip a little. Shadow saw it and held himself from doing anything. Then he just nodded and walked towards his office.

Amy brought her hands up to her chest as she looked for a moment down and then headed towards the garden.

OoOoOoO

At dinner they both ate silently, afraid that other would say something wrong, again. This happens too often! Amy started to feel uneasy as she ate. Shadow heard his heartbeat in his ears and he started to sweat a little.

"So, a-about tomorrow… What you have planned Shadow?"

Shadow almost split water out of his mouth. He hit his chest a little to get all water down before giving all his attention to Amy.

"Are you alright Shadow?" Amy asked in consern.

"Yes, I'm fine. Water just almost went in wrong throat." Shadow answered as he got the water down. "Ahem… I thought that we could go to that layrih- err… labyrinth." Shadow swallowed.

Amy watched at him curiously. Oh god. He loves that gaze.

"Where is it?"

"It's at the side of this castle. It's been there for centuries."

"Sounds interesting. I haven't been in labyrinth after one incident." Amy said as she giggled at that memory.

"Oh? What kind of incident if I may ask?" Shadow held his cup in his hand and rolled it a little making water go around the cup.

"Well. When I was just a little, me and my parents went to the international garden. There was a contest which I wanted to see. My parents had accepted, but denied from me from going in there. Well. As the contest started, I sneaked off my spot and went to that area. I was just so curious to see what's in the middle of that labyrinth."

"Did you find it?" Shadow asked.

"Eh... not even close…" Amy laughed a little, "I wondered around without any idea where I was. Then I started to get tired and scared. I started to panic a little, but I decided to sit down. I put my head on my knees sobbing quietly. I didn't know how much time had passed before one of my parents knights had finally found me. I found out that my parents had panicked after they had realized that I wasn't with them. They had sended in that labyrinth the most of our knights and guardians to find me. And when I was back to my parents, my mother was laughing and sobbing at the same time. She held me tightly. I cried against my mother's chest as my father looked at me with disappointed gaze. And the most of our ride back to home, my father kept telling me how stupid that was. My mother held me the whole ride in her arms and let go at that point when we finally got back home." Amy smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Sonic was much worse you know." Shadow chuckled.

"Oh?" Amy opened her eyes.

"Yes, every single time when I watched somewhere else, he ran out of my sight to the forest. I tracked him down every single time with some knights. He just couldn't sit on one spot for a moment before he was already running away. He even skipped a lot from school. It was a real miracle that I got him stay there in the end." Shadow chuckled.

Then they both broke down on small laugh.

Soon they were done and got ready go to sleep.

Amy was already excited for tomorrow. And Shadow nervous. But they both fell asleep pretty quick.

OoOoOoO

At morning, Amy was up very quickly. She looked what dress would fit on her "date" with Shadow. She knew she shouldn't be excited, but couldn't help the feeling. She even saw a dream that Shadow kisses her, again. How many times she have to see that only to realize it to be dream? Well, she wasn't going to expect too much of this day. At least she tried to not to.

She finally choose her dress and got it on. She looked the mirror herself and nodded approval before walking out of her room towards dining hall. Shadow was already there enjoying morning tea. He have done all of his duties just for this day. He wanted to spend the whole day with Amy now that Sonic isn't there bothering them. Sure, it was a real hell to get all that paperwork done etc., but it was worth it, for now at least.

"Morning Shadow."

"Morning miss Rose. How are you this morning?"

"Just fine, thank you for asking. What about you?" Amy asked as she sat down on chair and got some drink.

"Good. Done with my errands and stuffs. I also requested lunch in basket from kitchen. " He said casually.

"Ooh! Sounds exciting! You sure are prepared for this." Amy smiled as she took small sip of her drink. She couldn't help, but feel flattered for this. That someone would see so much trouble and do so much work to just spend some time with her.

"Well, miss Rose, I am those mens who plans things down to the last part." He smirk. Amy just giggles lightly.

"You sure are." Amy smiles as she drinks.

"Hey umm… is any guardians or someone coming too?" She realized.

Shadow just smiled.

"Don't worry, we are going alone. Just two of us. I thought it would be nice without guards around us." Shadow said.

Shadow only smirks to it and continues. He really hoped that this will be as good as that day village. But he also hoped that he won't get a boner. He could only hope that anything won't go wrong.

Sighing to himself, he glanced at Amy who was looking out from her seat near window. Outside still had some misty around there and here. But it was already enough warm to go outside. Sun was almost fully up and gave beautiful orange shade through sky. There was few clouds in sky and they got the same shade as sky itself.

"Beautiful morning, right Rose?"

"Hm? Oh yes it is."

Shadow chuckled lightly at her daze.

"Let's hope that the rest of say will be as beautiful as it is now." Shadow said as he drowned the last drop from his cup and settled it on table.

"Let's…" Amy whispered.

Soon kitchen doors opened and servant and maid came out. Maid was holding the basket while servant was just standing next to maid with basket. Basket was light brown and had their lunch in and it was covered with flowered cloth.

"You majesty, your lunch is ready and it's packed." Servant bowed.

"Exellent." Shadow rose from his seat and went to take the basket, "You may go now."

Both just bowed and then left the room. Shadow turned to see is Amy ready. She seemed to be ready.

"Ready for our "picnic" Rose?" He asked offering his hand.

Amy smiled and stood up from her seat walking up to him.

"Yes." She nodded as she took his hand.

He smiled and then they of out dining hall towards the entrance of the castle. They got out and Shadow led them to left right after the entrance. They walked along the path they had in front of them before arriving the bush of labyrinth. Bushes were very tall and look well cared. They stood right in front of the entrace of maze. Amy started to see flashbacks of her last experience of labyrinths. She started to shook, which Shadow noticed. Her hand was gripping tightly his and shaking. Not has he would mind, but he didn't want his company to be scared.

He lowered the basket to ground and went in front of Amy taking hold of both of her arms giving reassuring squeeze. Amy looked up to his eyes. He was so calm.

"It's completely okay Rose. I'm here with you. You don't have anything to worry about. This maze is designed for centuries ago so I got some time to explore it. I know this maze as the back of my hand. Don't worry…" Shadow's right hand rose to Amy face and stroke a little her left cheek to calm her.

Amy blushed at this gesture, but smiled his calm voice as he talked to her.

"And if this get's too much, then I'll just take us out of there. Just say a word and we'll be out." He stated.

Amy swallowed and nodded.

"Okay Shadow… if you say so…" Amy took deep breath.

Shadow smiled to her and took the basket from ground.

"Ready miss Rose?" Shadow asked as he looked at her.

"I-I'm ready Shadow."

Shadow nodded and started to lead them in maze. The entrance disappeared soon and they were surrounded by tall bushes. Amy tried to stay calm and squeezed Shadow's arm.

"Everything okay miss Rose?" Was Shadow's quiet whisper.

"Y-Yes Shadow…"

"Don't worry Rose. Just hold onto me tighlty, but as I said, if this gets too much, then just say it."

"No. I want to do this. I want this to be off my mind."

"You sure?" Shadow asked in consern.

"Yes."

"Well, okay then."

They continued walk for a while. Amy was still shaking, but felt Shadow give small squeeze on her arm. She glanced at Shadow who was looking around to make sure they won't get lost. Then their eyes made contact, but only small moment before Amy turned to watch around. Even though it was just small moment, she still started to feel more comfortable and safe while being with Shadow. His eyes were full of self-assurance and warmness. It warmed her and she started to smile some more. Amy wasn't shaking anymore as she was at beginning.

Suddenly the area became very large. They had got in the middle of the labyrinth!

Amy looked up to sky to see where sun was. 2 pm. Wow. Time has passed a lot. They started the maze two or three hours ago. She didn't even realize how much time had passed. Was this maze THIS big?

"Umm…Shadow? How big this labyrinth is?"

"Humm… now that I think of it… maybe from entrance to finish line about two hours? Only if people goes in hurry. Sometimes even four hours or so… why?" Shadow tapped his jaw before turning towards Amy.

"Oh, it's just how much time has already passed."

"Well, I didn't hurry." Shadow said as he let go and went in front of Amy, "Would you like to eat now or take small snack?"

"Small snack, thank you." Amy smiled, "I don't want to eat all that lunch in here." She giggled.

Shadow just smiled at her comment and moved a little bit the cloth on basket. He took apple out of there and gave it to Amy. Amy right away started eating her apple, but took notice that Shadow just looked around.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked swallowing the first bite.

"Oh, nothing. Just checking…"

"Okay?" Amy was almost ready with her apple, "Shall we continue?"

"Only if you want." Shadow said as he looked back at Amy.

Amy only nodded as she ate the last bite of her apple.

"Then let's get going." Shadow smiled and offered his arm.

"Umm… Shadow, but where next? Back to the castle?"

"Oh? I actually thought that we could go to some…ahem… secret place. It's behind this maze and no one is able to find it expect me," then he added in whisper, "and Maria."

"What?" Amy's ear twitched but she didn't quite catch it.

"No…Nothing da- I mean Rose." Shadow shook his head.

Amy stood there confused for a moment before shrugged her shoulders and took Shadow's arm. Shadow mentally let out a sigh and started to lead them out of maze.

It was 4 pm when they got out to other side of maze. It was huge forest in front of them. There was a lot of bushes and flowers. Butterfly flew by them and disappeared soon behind one tree. There was small creatures in distance eating grass and flowers.

Shadow looked over Amy who just watched the sight in front of her eyes sparkling.

"Shall we continue. It's not far from here my Rose." Shadow said.

Amy tensed a little as she heard him say "my Rose". That's what Shadow in her dream had said to her! Amy tried to hold her blush.

"Y…Yes."

Shadow nodded and walked with her. Amy watched and tried to remember a little details of this area. She wanted to visit this place again! Maybe she she should draw this too?

"We're almost there."

Amy snapped out of her thoughts and saw very thick bush line in front of her and Shadow. Shadow squat down as they were in front of those bushes and held her hand.

"Come, it's completely safe." Shadow said as he took a hold of a branch and rised it so the entrance was shown. Amy did as Shadow said and followed him through the entrance. Luckly it wast long and she could stood up soon. She dusted her dress as Shadow let go and took small leafs off of her dress. Then she rose her gaze and gasped loudly.

In front of her was small lake. Around the lake was few trees with long branches and leafs touched the water. Fireflies were dancing above and around the lake. Trees branches and leafs covered a most of the area so it was pretty dim there, but she still could see around. The sun shone with force through some weak leafs, creating a little lightning in the area.

Shadow was standing there watching her reaction his red eyes glowing a little as light showed in some areas.

"What do you think of this Rose?" He asked.

Oh god. His voice sounded like silk at the moment. The dim area around him gave more masculine look to him and strong. The picnic basket softened his features in his arms. And as Amy realized that Shadow's cape was completely against his back. Showing his dark clothes.

"Well?" Shadow's quiet whisper.

Amy snapped out of her thoughts as she realized that she was this whole time watching Shadow.

"Uhm… it's…it's…" She was almost speechless.

"You don't like it?"

"No! I-I love it! It's just… It's… amazing…" Amy walked up to him.

Shadow's smile flashed.

"I'm glad you do. Is this better place to start our picnic?" He suggested.

"Yes, but I'm not hungry at the moment." Amy laughed nervously.

Shadow let out chuckle.

"Don't worry, we don't have to eat right now." Shadow said as he walked further and closer the lake.

Amy followed curiously. Shadow lowered the basket to ground and took his cape off. He set his cape on the ground and settled on it. Then he patted the spot next to him. Amy smiled and took off her shoes then sat down next to him on his right side. They watched the sight in front of them for a long time before Shadow took glance at Amy. He noticed that she was still on it.

"Rose… it's okay. You don't have to act perfect."

Amy turned towards him questioning look.

"What do you mean by that?"

Shadow chuckled quietly.

"Rose… I can see clearly that you're acting. You're trying to show good example. Being "perfect princess". You don't have to do it here… or with me…" Shadow said as he took her loose quill and pinned it back.

"Oh?... You…You saw through it?" Amy blushed.

"Of course… I can also see that you're holding in something. Can you tell me?" Shadow took more comfortable position as he looked at Amy.

"N-No… I-I… uuhh…" Amy stuttered.

Shadow smiled and stroke her cheek.

"You can tell me…" Shadow whispered softly.

Amy looked at his eyes. They were so beautiful. Their eyes locked. Shadow's hand never left from her cheek. Though he thought that she would say something about it or withdraw. But she didn't. In fact, she was answering his movements. He started to wonder if she shared the same feelings towards him. Amy bit her lip nervously.

Without them noticing, they started to lean in. Amy's hand was shaking a little. Shadow's thumb rubbed her cheek as their face got closer. Their eyes closed slowly as distance of their lips got closer. Their eyes closed as their noses touched and they felt each others breath against their lips.

Then their lips connected into small kiss. It was sort of peck. But as they let go, they leaned back into another kiss, which was more passionate.

Amy's right hand rose and held is cheek tenderly as Shadow's hand went on her neck to get kiss deeper. Shadow's dominant side came as his tongue got involved. Amy quietly moaned as his tongue teased hers. Her arm wrapped around Shadow's shoulder and squeezed gently his clothed back. Shadow's turn to moan a little. Shadow let go of Amy's neck and took support as he was about to make Amy lie down. Amy wrapped both of her hands arounds Shadow's shoulders. He got on his knees and slowly made Amy lie down while he was on top. But then he stopped himself from doing so after realizing that it was too soon. Then he ended their kiss softly holding her cheek. Amy let go of his shoulders, but held his arms still eyes closed. He brought her back up and held her.

"I-I'm sorry, I got carried away." Shadow apologized.

Amy shook her head and opened her eyes.

"I-It's fine Shadow."

Both of them faces were in deep shade of blush. What the heck just happened?!

"Rose… I can't hide this anymore from you…" Shadow looked in her eyes with desperate gaze.

"What is it?"

"Rose… I… I'm in love with you… madly. I love you so much. I don't understand how it's even possible to fall for someone so fast in so short time. A-And I didn't know do you feel the same I-I-I… I just cannot be without thinking you. Ever since you came visit, I felt it. I just… I'm not supposed to feel this way I know that…" Shadow couldn't hold his mouth and let his thoughts out. They were flowing in his mind.

"Shadow…"

"Wh-What?!"

"I love you too…"

Shadow suddenly stopped and looked at Amy. His mind went for a moment blank before he finally was able to get his thoughts together.

"You… You do?"

"Yes… Ever since I visited here… I wanted to see you… And I saw you everywhere. You're in my mind. In my heart. I've seen dreams of you. I can't help it." Amy said as tears started to fall.

"Please, don't cry..." Shadow whispered as he wiped them off.

"I can't help it. I held this so long in me…" She continued to sobbing.

"Please my love… don't cry." Shadow took Amy in his arms and held her.

Amy continued sobbing for a while until it finally calmed down. She felt Shadow's hand run up and down against her back soothingly. She rose her gaze to meet his.

"You done now?" He whispered.

"Yes… But…"

"But?"

"What are we going to do?! We're not supposed to be like this. Not even have feelings towards each other." Amy said almost in panic.

"Hey, hey calm down my Rose. Everything will be okay."

"How you can be so sure?"

"Because I love you. I won't let this bother us."

"But I'm supposed to marry your son in future. And I'm in love with you, his father."

"Rose, calm down. We'll figure this out. And until then, let's keep this in secret. I love you and I want to be with you. I don't care what my son or your parents thinks."

"I-I love you too Shadow…"

"Let's keep this in secret." Shadow said as he gave small but full of passion, kiss.

"A…Alright…"

Shadow smiled and took Amy again in kiss which she answered. He poured all of his love to this kiss and let his hands wonder around Amy's body making her moan in kiss quietly.

After while, they finally decided to return to castle with empty basket.

It was already late when they arrived to the castle. Guards were walking around making sure the safety. Kitchen was totally quiet and dark.

Shadow's and Amy's steps echoed through the halls as they walked. They were totally exhausted. Shadow got them accidentally lost in that maze once or twice being so tired. But he finally was able to get them out of there. Shadow walked with Amy through the hall towards her room. And then they arrived. They stopped in front of her room door. Amy turned to face Shadow. He took her hands and held them after checking the hall. Then he came and gave a kiss on her forehead before pressing his forehead against hers.

"Goodnigh my Rose…" He whispered quietly making Amy's heart skip a beat.

"Goodnigh Shadow…" She answered and gave a kiss on his cheek.

Shadow smirked a little and took Amy in his arms. Now that he didn't have to hide his feelings from her, he was able to do this. He wrapped his arms around Amy's waist and bringing her body against his, pressing softly. Amy's hand found immediately to Shadow's chest and answered his lovingly gaze. He leaned in and gave deep kiss moving to her neck giving in there light pecks. Amy tried to hold her voice, but let out few mews. Then Shadow's lips returned to her lips before separating and letting go of her. Amy's face was so red that he couldn't help but chuckle at that sight. Amy smiled a little to him before going in her room.

Shadow let out sigh and walked in his room.

He couldn't belive that this happened. He and Amy… confessed to each other. They shared the same feeling. His heartbeat became faster and he couldn't stop smiling. They also shared their first kiss. Romantically. He felt like he wanted to jump up to sky and yell out all of his might. But, he was tired. He took his clothes off and wear more loose and comfortable clothes then went to his bed. It was all too good to be true. He felt lucky to have Amy love him and not Sonic… wait… Sonic. Oh shit! Sonic! He completely forgot! What Sonic would think if he found out?!

Well… He and Amy made a deal to keep this in secret so, as long as Sonic won't hear anything, uncluding Amy's parents, then everything will be fine.

Shadow yawned and lied on his bed falling asleep very soon.

As Amy got in her room, she closed the door and pressed her back against it listening those light steps in hall. She let out sigh and slowly slithered on the floor sitting. Smile never left from her face. She felt her cheeks to heat up because of blush and closed her eyes for brief moment. Then she rose again from her sitting position and went further in her room. She started to take off her dress and wore her nightgown. She watched out of window and saw the garden. She smiled at the sight. In garden the grass had dark shade on green. Around it was some misty. Trees were shaking and moving lightly with wind. Leafs dropped and flew with wind around the garden. And because of misty, the grass had drops of water around the whole place. It was beautiful sight, but Amy couldn't forget that place where Shadow took her with him earlier that day.

Shadow. That name was like silk with strong and gentle aroma. Amy couldn't help but feel more happier than she had ever felt. Then the kiss flashed in her mind. It was so perfect. So gentle and loving, but also powerful and… and… what would be the right word? Rare? Unique? No matter, it only matters that she and Shadow shared the same feeling and she was happy about it.

She still could feel his lips softly against hers. God did she miss it already?!

She shook her head roughly before she went to her bed and shut off the lights. Then she too fell asleep.

OoOoOoO

 **AN:** Review plz~


	15. Chapter: The Lonely Island

**AN:** Thank you shadrougeforever, Amefloza13, Captain and MysterySecret for your review of previous (14) chapter!

Hope you'll like it 😊

OoOoOoO

Next morning Amy was still on her bed. She didn't feel like getting up right now. She was still exhausted and saw lovely dream of herself and Shadow. She wanted to stay in her dreamland. And, she kind of didn't have anything to do for that day so… what's the problem…?

And as with Shadow, he forced himself to wake up. He didn't feel like it, but he had to. He had works to do. And ugh… paperworks… god he hated that. All those papers, just thought of them gave a headache to him. But then he thought last night with Amy. It was so magical. He couldn't belive that Amy actually shared the same feelings towards him. Then that kiss. It felt so innocent but dirty at the same time. He liked it.

He got last piece of cloth on and adjusted some spots around his clothes. Then he took neklace from his table and put it around his neck. His "royal mark". It had Shadow's Kindom symbol in the middle and around the edge was weird symbols.

Shadow took one last glance at mirror and thought how Amy would react when she sees him. He wanted to be in his best clothes, well, not too much showing off, to impress Amy. He ran his hand through his quills before he left his room to do his errands for that day.

His butler, came with scrolls right in fron of him and bowed.

"Good morning your majesty. Here is your scrolls your requested." Butler said as he straightened his back.

"Good morning Jones." Shadow nodded and motioned him to follow him.

They walked into around the palace: garden, winde cellar, dungeons, village, around those halls of palace to Shadow's office. Shadow sighed out loud as he worked his papers. His butler stood in front of his desk and read from scrolls out loud so Shadow could hear. He had good memory. He could to other works while listening people around him, only if he wanted or needed to.

And as he waas working on his papers, in his mind flashed Amy and he started to smile at that image.

Butler glanced at him as he checked if Shadow is still working and saw his smile. It confused him. He hadn't seen Shadow smiling for years. True, Shadow has smiled, but those smiles were forced and faked, but this one was true smile and it made him wonder what has happened, but then loud knock came from door snapping both out of their thoughts.

"Come in." Shadow called after clearing his throat.

The door opened and maid came in giving small bow.

"You majesty, lunch is ready."

"Very well. You may go."

Maid bowed again and left the room.

Butler turned towards Shadow.

"Shall we continue after lunch?" He asked.

"Yes, we could use small break right now." Shadow said as he stood up and stretched a little.

"Very well sir."

Shadow nodded and was about to leave room completely, but then stopped holding the handle of door.

"By the way Jones, do you know where miss Rose is?" He asked turning slightly towards his butler.

Butler put those scrolls down and walked up to him opening door to him.

"I belive her majesty is still in her room." Butler answered as he bowed.

"Thank you. We'll continue after lunch." Shadow stated as he left the room and walked towards Amy's room.

"That's not the way where dining hall is. It's opposite way." Butler thought but then shrugged his shoulders and went to continue his job.

Shadow arrived to door of Amy's room and knocked lightly. He didn't hear any answer and knocked again.

"Wh…Who isz is?" Came tired voice.

"It's me, Shadow."

"Oh, come in."

Shadow opened the door and closed it behind him. He looked around room and saw Amy on her bed. She was sitting and rubbing her eyes. Heh, her quills were in mess, but she still looked beautiful. Shadow smiled at sight and walked up to her bed. Then he sat the edge of it right next to Amy.

"Morning Rose." He said softly and caressed Amy's quills.

Amy opened her tired eyes and looked at Shadow.

"Morning Shadow." She answered with smile.

Shadow looked at her softly and planted soft kiss on her forehead.

"How are we this morning my Rose?" He quetly caressed her ears which made her shiver.

"T-Tired…"

"Mhmm… lunch is done. You skipped breakfast didn't you?"

"Umm… maybe?" She giggled lightly.

"Silly girl." Shadow chuckled as he gave new peck on her forehead and then snuggled against her neck softly earning quiet purrs from girl. Her smelled her scent and it rose his fur up making him purr as well.

"Shadow, everything okay?"

"Just perfect my love. You smell so good." Shadow breathed out and gave another peck against her neck making Amy giggle.

"Shadow, I need to put on my dress." Amy smiled.

"What's the rush?" Shadow whispered softly as he took gentle grip on Amy's sides and nuzzles on her neck.

"Sha…Shadow… the lunch…" Amy whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Come on darling… let's enjoy this moment…" He softly stroked her side bringing his hand against her neck, holding from there and then brought his lips up to hers kissing her lips softly.

"Mmmh…"

Shadow's other hand came too on the other side of her neck as he held her face gently. Then slowly seperating. They pressed their forehead against each others and kept their eyes closed.

"I love you my Rose."

"I love you too Shadow."

Shadow smiled and then let go of her and stood up.

"You should put your dress now." He said and walked towards her door.

Amy looked after him and then looked down while she brought her fingers to her lips. Then she looked back at Shadow.

"Shadow?"

"Hm?"

"Why you didn't go to eat in the first place and came here?" And took off her covers as she walked towards her closet.

"Hmm..," Shadow smiled, "Because I wanted to see you."

"But you could see me at dining hall." Amy took dress out of closet and walked behind the curtain.

"True, my love. But then I wouldn't have seen you in your _fresh look_." Shadow smirked.

"Huh?... wait… WHAT?!" Amy exclaimed as she peeked out behind the curtain to see Shadow already gone. She let out sigh.

"He is impossible to understand sometimes." Amy said by herself as she continued dressing up. She decided to wear casual dress so she didn't need maids help this time.

Meanwhile

Shadow walked to dining hall and sat down on his chair looking around.

Food wasn't on table yet. Shadow clapped his hands twice and maids came in hurry with food.

"Hmph…" Shadow sighed as food was settled in front of him.

The door opened again, but this time it was Amy who came. Even though Shadow saw that dress earlier, it looked even more beautiful, especially when it was on her. Shadow smiled at her as Amy smiled back and sat down. They ate in silence because they didn't want to reveal their secret to anyone in that place or anywhere else.

The whole day went calmly forward. Shadow got his duties done and went to spend some time with Amy. He wanted to be with her as long as he could.

Amy had spring dress, and sun umbrella as they walked hand in hand towards lake. The lake where was in the middle small and lonely island. That island had just one tree, but that tree was flowing with full life.

Shadow had suggested that during their walk in garden and Amy was very excited to see that place. So… they took horses. That lake and island had long distance, but it was still part of Kindom Aquila.

They left horses at river near that lake where they could gather their strength and rest. The sun was almost burning hot, but thanks to Amy's sun umbrella, they were just fine. And as they walked along the path towards that lake, they could hear the animals of woods around them. Soon the woods seperated giving good view around them. In front of the was that lake. And there they saw that Lonely island. Amy watched in wonder as she saw it. She then realized that there weren't anywere bridge kind of thing that would help them to get in that island.

"Hey, Shadow.."

"Hm? What is it?"

"How are we going to get in there? There's no bridge or anything…"

"Hm, don't worry about that, love. I know how do we get in there."

"Really? How?"

"Look at there." Shadow pointed behind the tall grass.

Amy looked at there and saw there a boat. The grass had grown so long that it covered the boat a little. The oars seemed to be in little rotted, but they still were good enough to help. Shadow went to boat and started to tear tall grass off of boat. Amy watched at it and thought for a moment is it safe to go in that boat. Shadow pushed the boat in water, and luckly it didn't leak from anywhere.

"Ready Rose." Shadow called as he held the rope of boat to keep it steady and in place.

"A…Are you sure that it's safe? It seems like no one has touched to that boat in years!" Amy called back.

"Yes, I'm completely sure. Now come my dear." Shadow held is hand out for Amy.

Amy hesistantly came over and took his hand.

"Now, be careful. I don't want you to end up in water." Shadow said as he started to assist Amy on boat.

Amy took a hold of the hem of her dress and carefully lifted her leg on boat. She held in same hand her sun umbrella and tried to keep up balance. With heels, this would've been difficult. And as soon as she got her other leg on boat, Shadow helped her to get on.

"Sit down on that wooden board and take a hold on the sides. I'll get this in water." Shadow said as he looked at Amy. Amy did as she was told and Shadow pushed the boat in water hopping on as settling down. Amy's hands were shaking as she took good grip. Their boat swing a little as Shadow took his spot and it finally calmed down.

"Eep… scary…" Amy giggled a little nervously.

Shadow looked at her confused.

"Don't tell me that you have never been in boat."

"Umm…" Amy looked at water as she tried to say it. But instead, she just shook her head as no.

Shadow let out sigh.

"Well... I hope you won't get seasick." Shadow said as he started the process taking them to island.

"W…What? Why would I?" Amy's eyes widened.

"Just saying…" Shadow said as he continued.

"Shadow…" Amy whispered under her breath as she looked around.

Amy then glanced at Shadow and looked as his hands and whole upper body moves along. It's so… interesting. She could see his muscels through his clothes as he leaned back and forth moving his hands in good rhythm. Shadow noticed Amy gaze and smirked.

"What're you looking darling?" He winked as they got closer to the island.

Amy's gaze snapped to his eyes as her cheek got red shade. Then she quickly looked away.

"Nothing." Was her quick answer.

Shadow let out light chuckle.

"Umm... Shadow, why this name is "Lonely island"?" Amy asked as she turned to look at him.

"Hm? Isn't it obvious?" Shadow asked as they were almost there.

"Not actually." Amy silently said as she brought her fist against her chest and pressed gently.

"Hmph… It's because this is the only island in the middle of the lake." He said as he let go of oars, put then aside and took a hold of rope.

"There have to be somehting else. Here is always amazing stories and legends." Amy thought in whisper.

"Get ready to get up, love. We're there." Shadow carefully took his spot and got ready to "berth" their boat.

They finally got there and Shadow took good jump landing in water which reached only to his boots. He tightened his hold on rope and pulled the boat to land. Because of his jump, the boat swinged roughly making Amy fall on her back.

"Agh!"

Shadow quickly tied the rope on some branch near him and hopped to boat to see is Amy is alright.

"Rose, are you alright?" He stood there before bent down to help Amy up. Amy rubbed her head a little eyes closed. Shadow tenderly rubbed her quills to cheek as he looked at her worried.

"Ugh… What adventure," Amy sighed as she opened her eyes to see worried face of Shadow's in front of her, "Hm? Oh! Yes, I-I'm fine. But warn me next time when you do something like that." Amy smiled.

Shadow smiled too and gave tender peck on her forehead before he helped Amy up and off the boat.

"I promise. And I'm sorry, it was an accident." Shadow held her hand as Amy got fully off the boat.

"I understand Shadow." Amy smiled.

Shadow looked at her before stopping them both and gave soft kiss on her lips, which she answered.

After they seperated, they kept their gaze locked to each other for a moment before Shadow glanced his side to see their destination.

"Well Rose, we're here." Shadow said motioning to his right.

Amy right away looked at there and saw it. There was wooden bench right next to that tree. It was the apple tree and it was just blooming. Beautiful white flowers swing slightly on wind as few leaf fell to wind. Amy walked around it and saw that bench better. It looked pretty fresh in her opinion. But it has a little mold on it. So looked behind her to see the distance in front of her. And it was amazing. Water sparkled under sunlight, few birds flew around the water area chirping happily and the sun shone through those trees in distance.

"Ahem."

Amy turned around and saw Shadow there smiling to her. He held out his other hand in front of her while other was behind his back. Gentleman gesture maybe?

Amy walked up to him and took his hand. Shadow took gentle grip and brought her closer. His muzzle was almost touching her forehead as Amy kept her face downwards.

"Close your eyes." Was Shadow quiet and gentle whisper.

Amy did what was told and felt that his hand put something in her quills. She heard small "snap" and wanted to open her eyes at that moment.

"Don't open your eyes yet. Come."

"Why?"

She felt Shadow grip tighten, but it also remained gentle.

"Trust me." He gently whispered in her ear.

Amy only nodded and followed Shadow.

"Get on your knees darling."

She wasn't sure about this, but did what was told.

"Now you can open." Soft whisper was heard and Amy opened her eyes.

She looked down and saw her reflection in water, but something caught her eyes right away. In her hair was flower: Water lily. It had beautiful pink shade all over it. Amy reached her hand and touched the lily in her head before she heard Shadow talk.

"Water lily. Flower to flower. Do you like it?"

Amy turned to watch Shadow with smile then hugged him. And after she let go, she nodded to him tears in her eyes.

"I love it Shadow, thank you." Amy smiled and gave peck on Shadow's cheek.

"Glad to hear that. Shall we sit down and enjoy the view?" Shadow motioned towards the bench.

"Sure." Amy got up with Shadow's help and and they sat on that bench right in front of that apple tree.

They watched in distance and sat in silence. Shadow's arm wrapped around Amy's shoulders making her lean against him. She let out sigh and she snuggles on Shadow's shoulder making him glance at her.

"What is it, love?"

"Nothing… I'm just so happy."

"Care to share with me?" He winked and gave peck on her forehead.

Amy looked up to Shadow and rubbed her forehead against his muzzle tendelry.

"Because I have you. By my side." Amy quietly answered and caressed his chest.

She made bigger movements and accidentally touched his pelvis in process. Shadow's member twitched a little making Shadow grunt silently.

"What's wrong Shadow?"

"No-Nothing my love." Shadow shook his head and took deep breath.

"If you say so." Amy pressed her head back against Shadow's shoulder and kept caressing his chest tenderly.

As time passed, the air started to get cooler. Amy shivered a little when she felt the wind blow. Shadow felt her shaking and turned to look at her.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked in concern.

"Y-Yes, just… it's cool in here." She answered rubbing her arms to keep herself warm.

"Maybe we should get back? It starts to get late anyway." Shadow looked in distance while he observed what time is it.

"Yes. Let's go back." She stood up. Shadow followed right away.

They walked to the boat. Shadow helped Amy again on it and proceeded to get on the boat too.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes." Amy answered as she held her sun umbrella folded in her hands.

Shadow nodded in response and started the process to get them back to other side of land.

OoOoOoO

 **AN:** Hope you enjoyed this~ Review, thank you!


	16. Chapter: At the Beach

**AN:** Thank you Captain and shadrougeforever for review of previous (15) chapter!

Here is next one! I hope you'll like it 😊

OoOoOoO

They were in the middle of that way, before wind suddenly started to blow harder than usually. It suprised Amy completely and in panic she stood up. Shadow's eyes widened.

"Rose, sit down so you won't fall in water!" Shadow looked at the situation.

"Agh!" Amy's balance failed her completely when boat started to swing and she almost fell in water. Shadow watched it in horror and quickly jumped to catch her before that happened.

They both fell the bottom of boat with light "thud". Shadow rose himself in his arms to see Amy.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he worriedly pressed his hand against Amy's cheek.

"What…What happened?"

"You almost fell in water."

"Oh… I-I'm sorry. I panicked and-"

"Hey, hey… shh… it's alright," Shadow sighed in relief and caressed Amy's cheek, "I'm glad that you're okay, but we need to get back to land." Shadow sat up taking his spot.

"Y-Yes…"

"Don't scare me like that, ever." Shadow gently scolded to her while she sat up and looked around.

"Here, take this." He sighed and he took his jacket off and put it on Amy's shoulders.

"Thank you…" Amy whispered and held his jacket tightly around her to keep warm up.

They finally arrived to land and Shadow took Amy up in his arms and got them both off the boat. After letting her go, he turned his attention to the boat and took care of it while Amy walked away giving some space to him and watched him as he tied the boat.

Then he turned to her and walked up to her. They were about to leave, but then Amy stopped and turned to look at that island. Shadow noticed that she isn't with him and turned. He walked to her taking hold on her waist. Amy jumped at it a little and looked at Shadow.

"Something wrong love?" He asked in consern.

Amy quickly shook her head and smiled.

"No, everything is fine."

Shadow took a hold of her cheeks and leaned in giving deep kiss. Amy pressed her body against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Shadow wrapped his arms around her waist holding closely her before pulling away and pressing his forehead against hers.

"Sometimes you're silly Rose." Shadow chuckled.

"I can say the same about you Shady." Amy winked and poked her tongue out. Shadow only laughed at her childishness and started to take her with him towards horses.

Their way back at castle was calm. Though the air was a lot more cooler. Misty was forming around the road making it even more chilly. Amy shivered at the coolness of air which Shadow saw.

He stopped their horses, which confused Amy. Then he did something which suprised Amy. He took the leash of her horse and tied it in his own horse saddle. He took Amy in his arms and got back to his own saddle.

"Shadow?"

"I saw you had cool so, I thought that sharing bodyheat helps. But it'll help only if you're near me." He nuzzled her neck with his muzzle holding tightly from her waist.

"But… What if someone sees?" Amy asked.

"Don't worry, at the castle you get back to your horse." He winked and their journey continued.

Amy pressed herself against his chest. But Shadow couldn't help the feeling of pressure on his groin as Amy's butt pressed against it. He was about to groan out loud, but held his voice in. His mind was becoming _crazy!_ He could see all those erotic images flash in his mind and he had to focus on something else.

Finally they arrived to castle and those stables. Stable boy came and took their horses to take care of them. Then Shadow led Amy inside the castle. It was dark again, but Shadow didn't complain, beause he could be this close to Amy and no one would see it. He held her by waist and then they arrived to Amy's room door.

"I think it would be discourteous if I would come in too?" Shadow winked making Amy giggle.

"Maybe a little."

Shadow took her hands and joined their forehead after giving peck on her forehead.

"Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight Shady."

Giving last kiss, they seperated.

Amy went right away to sleep, but Shadow couldn't sleep at all. He wasn't tired, not much though. He still felt Amy's touch and body against his. He sat down on his bed and that night, his mind stayed awake.

OoOoOoO

Next few days went smoothly. Shadow would spend some time with Amy and she would enjoy it. Shadow though, had to still do his duties like it or not. But Amy had accepted it because he would eventually be with her. But they also had some plans for one day.

They had only one day left before Sonic would return from his journey and Shadow had it planned. They would go to the beach and enjoy the warmness. It was still pretty warm and they didn't want it to go wasted.

Amy was packing some beach stuffs and got ready for their day. She didn't much. Only towel, beach shoes, swimming suit and some drink.

She just got one last thing done before she heard knocking from her door.

"Come in."

Door opened revealing Shadow. Amy was took caught up with her packing that she didn't notice, until pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and jaw was placed on her shoulder.

"Hello beautiful." Quiet but strong purrs were heard.

Amy was used to his suprise affections, so she didn't jump up this time. She just leaned in against his muscular chest.

"Hey Shadow." Amy answered scratching tenderly under his chin.

His purrs got louder and he shivered. Amy had found out one time that Shadow likes that. Also, she knew another trick. She rose the same handu p to his ear and scratched behind his ear.

"Mm… You know how to handle me." He nuzzled in her neck.

Amy just giggled, but then realized that door is still open and anyone could've seen them! She pried herself off his arms facing him and looking at the door.

"What's wrong Rose?" He asked as he noticed Amy's scared demeanor.

"Shadow! The door! Someone might have seen us!" Amy whispered.

Shadow glanced behind himself and saw it. He went to door and checked the hallways to see there no one. He sighed and closed the door this time before returning back to Amy. Amy held her hands on her chest as she watched him.

"Nobody was there. No one has seen us." He whispered reassuring.

"But… But…"

"Shh my Rose. Let me cherish you a little. We haven't had privacy since few days ago." Shadow whispered as he took Amy in his arms.

Amy only walked backwards and off his arms scared.

"Rose?"

"I'm sorry Shadow. I just.."

"Rose…" He hugged her, "I need this moment. I've been craving this whole two days. Please…"

Amy listened his calm voice and reluctantly let him have his moment with her.

He hugged her tightly and pressed his muzzle against her neck smelling her strawberry and vanilla aroma and tightening his grip on her.

When Shadow had finally calmed down, he let go of Amy and helped her to get her stuffs in the carriage. And with that their carriage headed towards beach. Amy watched outside Shadow right next to her. And when no one he wrapped his arm around Amy's shoulders. Amy noticed it and closed the curtains on carriage window while Shadow closed the other.

OoOoOoO

Finally the carriage arrived to private area of beach. Curtains were open. Door opened letting Amy step out first, then Shadow.

"Go to take care of horses."

Their driver nodded and smack his lips to get horse moving while he swing the ropes. The horses took the order and soon the carriage was out of sight.

Shadow turned back to Amy, who was already in sandy soil spinning around happily. Shadow smiled at that sight and walked further to that area. He lied the beach towel down and looked around a little. He glanced again at Amy who had stopped and was walking towards his way. Her quills swirled in the wind and sparkled. And because of her less clothes, she looked absolutely ravishing. Oh how badly Shadow wanted to have that all by himslelf. God.

"Shadow? Did you hear me? Earth to Shadow."

Shadow suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and realized that Amy was right in front of him waving her hand to get his attention.

"Wuh… What is it Rose?" Shadow shook his head and sat down on beach towel.

Amy bend down on her knees as she watched him with smile.

"I asked if you wanted to come swim with me." She giggle and rose on her feet.

"Oh, sure." He smiled and looked as Amy took off her shoes and light jacketand walked towards water.

Shadow watched hypnotized as Amy's hips moved side to side. Her legs touched the water and she giggled. She went further into water and watered her arms before dived in. Shadow watched as she shortly came back up for air. She looked like mermaid. Then her sparkling green eyes turned towards him and her lips moved.

"What?" Shadow yelled.

"Come and swim with me!" Amy yelled as she dived again.

Shadow sighed and shook his head before he got up and started to take off his shirt and other clothes which he didn't need. And soon he was ready and walked towards Amy's direction. Toes touched the water and he shivered by it's coolness. How Amy handled this?! He walked further and did the same thing as Amy did before diving in. Amy looked around to see where he would come up. Only to feel someone take a hold on her legs.

"Eep!" Amy screamed as she fell in water again.

Then Shadow came back up for air and soon laughed as he saw Amy com etoo. Amy glared at him and splashed some water to him. He covered his face and did the same. They started to have small competition, which Amy lost.

After long while Shadow finally got back to sandy land and shook off the most of the water off his fur. Then he glanced at Amy who got off the water too. Her fur dripped the water and the cloth which she was wearing, was glued of her fur. She squeezed the hem of her cloth to get some water off and shook herself too a little. And when she lloked again towards Shadow, he was back at that towel, sitting on it and watching her with small smirk. She's sooo going to wipe off that smirk.

Amy took one of her clothes and dipped it in water before walked up to him. Shadow was on his back eyes closed when she got there. She boit her lip from giggling and brought the wet cloth right above of Shadow's face before squeezed it. That water dropped right on Shadow's face and he jumped up shaking his head to get water off his face. Amy started to laugh loudly and tried to escape, only to realize that Shadow had grabbed her leg and she fell on her stomach with 'oof'.

"That's what you get when you tease your king." Shadow laughed and let go of her leg.

Amy got up and turned towards him with angry face. She looked so cute. Then Amy did something unexpected. She jumped on Shadow pinning him down. His eyes widened at sight before his own eyes and felt Amy's soft butt cheeks on his firm stomach. He suddenly felt hot.

Amy smirked at his reaction before let go and started tickling his sides. Shadow squirmed as he tried to not laugh.

"C'mon "my king", laugh a little to mee~" Amy winked as she giggled.

Shadow tried to hold her hands, but they were strangely slippery. He then got idea and started to tickle Amy's sides while chuckling lightly. Amy hopped off of him and tried to get away from his grasp, but Shadow held her in place and got on top on her in turn. He continued his advances and watched as Amy laughed her heart out.

"Pleaaseee! Stoooop!" She laughed.

"What that was? I didn't quite hear you~" Shadow smirked down at her.

"Please, stoohohohooop!" Amy squirmed.

Finally Shadow stopped and watched as she took breath when she was now able to calm down. It was hot sight in front of him.

Amy's quills were scattered, her face was on her other side eyes closed, she took deep breath which sounded like she had steamy time and her hands were next to her head. He quickly got off and took deep breath while tried to calm down. His head filled with erotic pictures and sounds. He shook his head roughly and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to clear his head.

"Shadow?"

Shadow's eyes snapped open and he looked at Amy next to him. She was still on her back and she was facing him.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine…" He breathed out.

"You seem like you're sweating. Are you having fever?" Amy asked as she sat up her clothes in little mess.

'I have hot because of you…' Shadow thought, "I'm fine Rose. It's just warm in here."

"If you say so…" Amy lied back down and let the sun warmness kiss her skin.

Shadow blushed and lied down too to enjoy this time with her. That all time what they had left.

OoOoOoO

 **AN:** Leave review thank you~


	17. Chapter: Another kind of relief

**AN:** Thank you Amefloza13, Sunny and Captain for your review of previous (16) chapter!

Hope you'll like this chapter 😊

OoOoOoO

They have returned back to the castle. It was already 9 pm. They had fun at beach, but they were sad because they couldn't have anymore that kind of time. For a while at least. And the whole ride back to castle, Shadow had held Amy in his arms as she leaned on his chest.

Amy had returned in her room and Shadow has returned in his room. But there was small problem. His mind was full of erotic pictures of Amy. He had, once again, boner in his pants.

He was on his bed, lying on it without pants and moaning quietly. He had tissues next to him as he was masturbating. Shadow had came already three times, but his boner wasn't going down. He did all the tricks he could, but no. His boner was standing strongly and he had a hunch what he needed. But he couldn't do that. He and Amy had amazing day! He couldn't let it be ruined by his boner. But as he kept going, he felt like he needed it. He needed it. He couldn't keep doing this. He had to do this to get his boner off.

He washed his hands in bowl of water and put his pants back on. And for some reason, he started to sweat. Shadow quietly left his room and looked both ways the hall he was walking to see if there was anybody to see of hear. No one. Good.

Soon he arrived at Amy's door. Shadow shook a little and bit hard his lip almost making it bleed. He rose his hand ready to knock. Shadow heard some noise and thought that Amy was brushing her quills. He took deep breath and knocked Amy's door.

"Who's there?" Was heard inside her room.

"It's me, Shadow." He answered as quietly as possible.

Soon he heard foot steps and door opened.

"Shadow? What's wrong?" Amy asked as she saw him.

"Come in my room, please. I… I need to… I'll explain it later. Please…" Shadow whispered.

"Oh? Okay. I'll just finish my things and then come. It takes just a minute." Amy said.

"Good. I'll be waiting for you." Shadow whispered and walked back to his room. Amy watched as Shadow walked and went back in her room to finish her things. And soon she got her things done and went to Shadow's door. She knocked and went in after hearing "Come in."

"Hey Shadow, you needed me?" Amy said as she went further in that room.

Shadow was standing in front of his window which was covered with curtains. He turned to face Amy and sat down on his chair next to his table shakingly. Amy noticed this and walked closer.

"Is something wrong?"

Shadow shook his head. He was sweating.

"Come here Rose." He whispered softly. Even his voice shook a little.

Amy went other side of his table and stood next to him.

Shadow turned his chair to face her completely and couldn't help but feel totally nervous about this situation.

"What's wrong?" Amy kneeled in front of him and caressed his cheek seeing him nervous.

"A-Amy… I… need your… help…"

"I understood that, but with what?"

Shadow took shakingly deep breath closing his eyes then opening them. He looked right into Amy's green eyes with pleading look.

"I… need you… I…" He couldn't even finish his sentence being so nervous. He just pointed his groin area where his member was standing strongly.

Amy's eyes lowered to where Shadow pointed and her eyes widened. Shadow couldn't even look at her at that moment afraid of her reaction. He blushed so deeply that it looked like it was his original colour. He bit his lip hard and shaking as he was waiting her to say or do anything.

"Oh…"

Shadow kept his gaze away. His ears pressed against his head as he felt so embarrassed about this.

"Y… Yeah… I… can't get rid of it. No matter how much I try… I can't-"

"And that's why you need me?"

"Y…Yes…" He let out sigh.

Amy looked back at his boner and blushed deeply too. She bit her lip as she thought about it. Maybe…

"I-It's ok-kay i-if you don't want-t to do this… I-I understand…" Shadow whispered, but was suprised when he felt something touch his groin, and it wasn't HIS hand.

He turned to look and saw Amy to look at it and rub it gently. Her gaze rose to his eyes and he could see that she was blushing like crazy. She releazed her lip and opened her mouth.

"I'll do it. I want to… help." She whispered.

"A-Are you c-completely s-sure about it?" He was shaking at her touch.

"Yes, I'm sure." Amy said softly as she took a hold of his pants and lowered them. Shadow helped her a little and soon his pants were enough low to let his member to pop out. Amy had never seen penis before and stared at Shadow is in wonder.

"A-Amy? You don't have t- oh fuck!" Shadow's hands clenched tightly on his chair as Amy grabbed his member.

Amy had once found in his parents library a book which told about this kind of things and read it by interest. Now that all information could be useful.

She looked up to see Shadow's reaction. His head was thrown back against his chair and his eyes were closed. His hands gripped hard on armrests.

Amy looked back down on his member. Her hand started to pump up and down. It felt weird in her hand. Then she got in good rhythm. The tip had squeezed out a little pre-cum. By interest, Amy lowered her face and sniffed it before licked the tip getting that pre-cum taste in her tongue. It was interesting taste.

Shadow let out another loud moan. Amy started to lick some more around the tip.

"Oh Amelia…" Shadow tried to be quiet.

Then Amy took the tip in her mouth and sucked it a little while pumping her hand. Shadow let out more moans.

But without them knowing, someone was walking towards Shadow's room through hallway. That person was none other than Sonic The Hedgehog. He had arrived just few minutes ago from his week lasting trip and was exhausted. He was going to greet his father, because he thought that Shadow were still awake. He wanted to suprise him a little.

He arrived to Shadow's door and raised his hand ready to knock the door and just as he was about to knock, he heard his father making moaning kind of noise inside the room.

"Oh fuck… ohh… don't stop…"

He could aslso hear that Shadow had some company with him, but her voice was so low and unclear that he couldn't guess who is there with his father.

"My father has a mistress?" Sonic thought quietly out loud as he listened their voices for a moment.

He really sounded like he enjoyed. It was kind of about time that happens. Sonic's ear twitched as he tried to listen the female's voice, but it was pointless. He just raised his head and walked away, giving some peace to them. Only if Sonic would've stayed two minutes longer, he would have heard his father to whisper Amy's name again.

Shadow's hands took a hold of Amy's quills and started to quide her up and down while she continued her other things like sucking and playing with his nuts. Shadow's hips twitched as he got closer his orgasm.

"Fuck… I'm… about to… oh god…" Shadow whispered and moaned some more.

"Mmmhh…"

Shadow clenched his teeths together and squeezed his eyes tightly shut before he forced Amy's mouth all way on his member and let out his seed in her mouth with loud gasp. There was so much of it that it all didn't stay inside Amy's mouth and just came out on Shadow's lap. Amy's eyes widened when he did that but tried her best to not gag. And when Shadow released her head, she raised her mouth off his member licking her lips. She licked around his shaft his cum and swallowed all of it which she was able. Amy raised her gaze to see Shadow totally exhausted. His legs were twitching and he raised his head to see her face. It was hot sight. His cum, all over her muzzle and a little bit on her chest, she licking her lips and watching up on him.

"Ohh… Thank you my Rose… I really needed that… ohh…" Shadow breathed out before he brought Amy up and kissed her lips very tenderly. Amy took support by his armrest while other wrapped around his neck.

After their kiss, Shadow took a towel and dipped it in bowl of water and started to clean Amy from his cum.

"I'm glad I was able to help you my king." Amy smiled and winked.

Shadow only chuckled at her as he continued to clean her. Now that his boner was down, he could do something without worrying it.

"You know… I was scared that you would look at me disgusted. I mean, what king asks his son's fiancé to give to him blowjob?" Shadow shook his head.

"Well… you did… but… I doesn't bother me. I liked hearing you doing all those sounds." Amy smiled.

Shadow got done and put that towel away before he wrapped his arms around Amy's tiny waist and bringing her closer.

"You're amazing you know that?" Shadow whispered pecking her forehead. Amy giggled at it and smiled up to him.

"I try my best." She stroked his cheek.

Suddenly Shadow realized that it was very late. Amy should go to her room.

"Amy, it begins to be very late."

"I know, I should go now…" Amy sighed. But Shadow still held her.

"Umm… Shadow? It's easier for me to go if you let go of me." Amy giggled.

Shadow chuckled and pecked again her forehead.

"I'm sorry my flower, I just couldn't let go yet." Shadow brought Amy closer and hugged her tightly nuzzling on her quills.

"Shadow, I need to go…" Amy laughed.

Shadow sighed and reluctantly let go. He watched as she walked towards the door and hurried after her before she could open it. He quickly slammed her gently against the door and kissed her hard. It suprised her, but she wasn't complaining. He softly separated from their kiss and gave peck on her temple before smiling and letting go of her. Amy blushed lightly and turned towards door opening it and leaving Shadow's room closing the door behind her.

Shadow let out sigh and went to sit on his bed thinking Amy's blowjob. It felt so good that he couldn't even describe it. And it was the best blowjob he have EVER got.

He lied down on his bed glancing down on his groin, which was completely down, and looking up to roof, before tiredness fell on him and he fell asleep.

Amy walked and soon arrived in her room. She couldn't belive that she just did blowjob to her fiancé father. Ironic in her opinion. She opened the door and went inside her room and got ready to sleep. She wondered how much things would change after Sonic's arrival, but little did she know that Sonic has already arrived and almost witnessed her and Shadow's extra private time together.

She sighed. She still could feel Shadow's taste on her lips. It was so strong that her head was full of his scent. Amy decided to flush her mouth a little so no one won't suspect anything. Then she went to sleep.

After Sonic left Shadow's room, he went to Amy's room. He knocked few times, but no answer.

"Odd… Maybe she's asleep…" Sonic thought and then continued his way to his room. He'll talk with Shadow in morning. His "mistress" have to be out before morning.

OoOoOoO

Shadow was working on some papers after his breakfast. He felt so energized that he still didn't get a headache, even when he did the most painful paperworks.

Last night really has helped him and he felt so happy about it.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard knocking from his door. Maybe his butler?

"Come in." He called and continued his job.

The door opened revealing Sonic.

"Hello father." He greeted.

Shadow's eyes widened when he recognized the voice and raised his gaze to meet green eyes.

"Sonic? You're already here?"

Sonic sat in front of Shadow's desk with calm demeanor and smiling teasingly.

"Yes, I arrived last night, and I would've come to greet you, but you were -ahem- busy." He winked.

Shadow's eyes widened when he said that time. Did he… hear all of it?! Did Sonic know what he and Amy did last night?! Oh god… he is in trouble…

"I can explain-"

"There's no need to explain." Sonic interrupted.

Okay, now Shadow was scared. Is Sonic going to tell Amy's parents?

"That explains your different demeanor last few weeks." Sonic snickered.

"What?" Did Sonic notice it after all from beginning?

"Yes, you have been more… how would I say this… out of your thoughts. And now, I finally understand why."

Shadow swallowed hard.

"I never thought that you have a mistress. Who is it? Do I know her?" Sonic asked.

Shadow's brain stopped working for a moment before he could register what he meant. Did Sonic thought that Shadow has a mistress? Does that also mean that Sonic didn't hear ALL of it?

"Father?"

Shadow was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Uhm… I umm… may… have… someone…" He scratched blushing his ear and looked away.

"Uuu! Tell me!"

"Now now son… why would I tell you that?" Shadow smirked.

"Because I want to know." Sonic pouted.

"Boy, some things aren't meant to be in your ears, and this one is one of them." Shadow explained and continued his works.

"But father-"

"No buts. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you every single thing about my life." Shadow explained as she continued.

Sonic sighed and stood up and left room leaving Shadow to do his works in peace.

Shadow's raised his gaze to door and soon called his butler.

"Yes your majesty?"

"Could you please go and tell to Princess Amelia to come here when she is able. I need to talk with her about… contract." Shadow said as his gaze returned to the papers and scrolls.

His butler bowed and left to fetch Amy.

OoOoOoO

 **AN:** Please leave a review! Thank you!


	18. Chapter: Sonic is back

**AN:** Thank you Captain and Amefloza13 for your reviews of previous (17) chapter!

And I'm sorry this took so long time! I lost track of time and didn't even realize how much time had passed after last update. Again, I'm sorry for a long wait.

And to answer the question I recently got: HECK NO! I won't stop or give up with this story no matter what! :D

Now, to the story! Enjoy~ 😊

OoOoOoO

Amy was waking up. Last night was surprise to her, but she liked it. She never thought that something like that would happen to her. But she wasn't complaining about it.

Quietly and yawning, she got off from her bed in her nightgown and walked towards her closet. Until she heard some knocking from the door. Quickly she put on some morning jacket and made herself look more suitable before calmly informing to come in.

Shadow's butler opened the door and stood there before said: "His majesty wishes to see you in his office."

"Thank you, I'll be there for a moment." Amy nodded.

Butler bowed and left the room closing the door behind.

Amy then turned and put on light purple dress and tied her quills into plait before glancing at her mirror and nodding accepting. Then she left her room and walked towards Shadow's office.

"Amy!"

Amy turned around to see where that familiar voice came from, and to her surprise, she saw Sonic coming on her way smiling and waving to her. Amy was so surprised when she saw him that her eyes stayed for a moment wide open and didn't move from her spot.

"Oh, prince Sonic? You're already here?" She managed to say.

"Yeah, I got here last night." He nodded.

"Last night?"

"Yes, I came to knock on your door, but you didn't answer so…"

Amy started to panic a little.

"…so, I assumed that you were asleep, so I left you to sleep in peace." Sonic said as he rubbed under his nose.

"Oh, yeah, I were asleep. Thank you for respecting my space." Amy smiled.

"Nah, it's not a problem princess." Sonic winked and smirked.

Amy giggled quietly.

"So Ames, want to spend some time?" He asked with smile.

Amy thought for a moment.

"Umm, yes, but not right now. Right now, I'm needed somewhere else." She answered and turned sightly.

"Oh? Okay then… well… Meet me at garden after it?" Sonic suggested.

"Sure." Amy smiled then turned and continued to walk towards Shadow's office.

Sonic watched her walk for a moment before he went on his own way.

Amy soon arrived Shadow's office door and knocked.

"Come in." Was heard from other side of the door.

Amy calmly opened the door and went inside the room then closed the door behind her. Shadow had his eyes on papers as her read then and wrote something on them. Amy only smiled and walked towards his desk. She stood there waiting calmly him to finish.

Shadow heard the door open and then to be closed, then he heard steps and wondered, why this person was quiet. He raised his gaze from his papers for a moment and saw Amy. He smiled at that sight. He was almost done, so he tried to hurry to get all his focus on Amy.

Finally he finished.

Shadow let his pen fall on table and stretched his back.

"You got done?" Amy asked smiling.

Shadow could only smile. He loved that sight. Shadow patted his knee and watched Amy. Amy understood what he wanted and walked to the other side of the table and then sat down on Shadow's lap. Shadow wrapped his arms around Amy's waist and snuggled on her neck relishing her scent and that moment. Amy giggled as Shadow's breath tickled a little her neck.

"Shadow stop, that tickles." Amy giggles quietly.

He sighed.

"I can't help it, my love. You scent is so intoxicating. I just want to hold you forever." He whispered before he looked up to Amy's face and caressed her cheek on his other hand while other was holding on her waist.

"I know Shadow. But, is that the only reason wy you asked your butler to fetch me?" Amy asked enjoying Shadow's caresses.

Suddenly Shadow remembered the reason why he needed Amy to come in his office for a moment.

"Well, now that you said that, you need to know something."

Amy looked at him questioningly.

"What? What is it?"

Shadow rubbed her cheek a little.

"Sonic is back." Shadow finally said.

"I saw him on my way to here on halls and he told me that he came to my door last night." Amy said.

"You saw him?"

"Yes, he wanted to spend so time with me."

"Well, he came here this morning and told to me that he heard me making those noises in my room. Those noises which were when you helped with my… ahem… a problem. And he asked if I had a mistress." Shadow explained.

"What did you answer to him then?" Amy stroked his shoulder tenderly as she waited his answer.

"I only answered that I… umm… may have someone. I wasn't sure what I should say at that moment. But he took it and tried to get your name." He explained. Amy let her brains to process this information, "But I didn't tell him."

Amy snapped her head towards him with confused eyes.

"Won't he suspect anything?" Amy questioned as she got off from Shadow's lap and dusted her dress.

Shadow only shook his head with smile.

"No, he won't. I make sure of it. But you do understand what this means?" Shadow leaned his back against the backrest and crossed his arms and legs.

"What?" Amy hugged herself.

Suddenly Shadow stood up calmly and took a hold of her upper arms and looked in her eyes.

"This means, we need to be more careful from now on. We can't let Sonic to catch us on any kind of contact. We must keep our guard up and be wise with our words and movements." Shadow explained as her rubbed her arms up and down calmly.

Amy brought her hand up to her temple and rubbed it.

"Sounds complicated." Amy whispers and closes her eyes, but soon opened them feeling Shadow's soft lips press against her forehead. Shadow leaned back and looked into her eyes with his own eyes full of emotions.

"Don't worry. I know we can do this. You are smart and strong girl. You'll be just fine." Shadow whispered and brought Amy in his arms for hug. He held her tightly and stroked her back soothingly.

Amy sighed dreamingly as she felt Shadow's soothing touch. Even though it felt good, she couldn't help but have a small doubt about this situation. How much she is going to able to spend more time with Shadow now that Sonic is here too? This is going to be complicated. It was a lot more easier when Sonic was on his journey. Amy mentally wished that he would go another trip or something to give her some time with Shadow.

Shadow felt her to be a little tense and knew that she has every right to be worried about this. He too, was a little bit worried what's going to happen now that his son is here. But he won't let it be his barrier between him and Amy.

Shadow slowly let go of his hug and gave a soft kiss on Amy's lips, which she accepted, and then let go.

"We will find out what we could do. Don't worry. Now, I think Sonic is waiting you. Go before he gets suspects about this." Shadow said softly and tendelry rubbed Amy's cheek. Amy smiled lightly and gave small peck before saying okay and leaving the room.

Shadow sighed and went to look out from his office window. He bit his lips and sighed. He won't let this contract ruin his love towards Amy. No matter what.

OoOoOoO

 **AN:** Plz, leave review~ :3


	19. Chapter: Some wine

**AN:** I'm so sorry this took so long time! I was having some problems irl... But now everyhting is alright again.

Thank you Amefloza13 and Captain for reviews of previous (18) chapter!

I hope you guys enjoy~

OoOoOoO

Amy arrived to the garden and saw Sonic standing near the line of roses. He was watching them with smile and took their scent in. Amy couldn't help but giggle at sight. Sonic's ear twitched and turned to face Amy.

"Amy, you got your things done?" He approached calmly.

"Aha." Amy nodded and smiled.

"Well then. Shall we?" Sonic held hand out to Amy and motioned towards the fountain in the middle of garden.

"Yes, we shall." Amy took his hand and they walked to the fountain.

They sat on the ground next to the fountain and started conversation.

Every time when Sonic said something, Amy thought Shadow. She wished that he would be with her instead of Sonic. Cruel, but true.

"Ahem" Sonic coughed.

"Hm? What is it?" Amy asked hearing him.

"I'm sorry for my less absence around here Amelia. I just have been working on with this kingdom foreign policy. It's pretty hard if you think about it. But now I'm going to make it up to you. For now on, I'm going to spend more time with you." Sonic said with smile and wink.

"That's great!" Amy says with fake joy voice.

"Let me take you to some place where you haven't been before. As for our date." Sonic said as he offered his arm to Amy.

"Okay."

Amy took it and they headed towards stable where was the carriage waiting for them. Sonic opened the door for her and helped her to get on the carriage. Amy sat down and noticed the picnic basket in front of her. Sonic sat down next to her and smiled. Amy smiled back nervously.

Then their carriage started to move.

Amy looked out from window and couldn't help, but notice that the area was pretty familiar.

Was it...?

Then they came their stop and Sonic helped Amy out. Amy looked around. So familiar...

"Come." Sonic said as he took the basket in his arms and lead them further in some area.

Amy had to hold back her expression. She saw the same island where Shadow had taken her few days ago! And now, Sonic took her in here.

"Do you like it?" Sonic asked looking at Amy's expression.

Amy didn't hear what he said at first. She was so focused on the sight in front of her, but then she realized that Sonic had said something.

"Excuse me, what did you say?"

"Do you like it?"

"Oh! Yes! I love it!"

"Great, let me to get our boat so we can go." Sonic said and headed towards that same boat she and Shadow had used back then. Sonic put the basket down on ground and then stayed on that position for a while.

"Sonic?" Amy whispered quietly.

"What the? Has someone used this boat?" Sonic wonders as he scratches the back of his head.

"Umm... I... I haven't... I haven't been here before." Amy said as calmly as she could.

Sonic kneeled down to check the boat if tehy are able to use it. And then he noticed the piece of fabric stuck on the nail. It was a bow tie. He takes it off and examines it bringing it high enough so Amy could see it. Amy let out quiet gasp. It's from her dress! Oh no! She hopes that Sonic won't realize it.

Sonic put it in his pocket and took the boat to the water ready to go.

He turned to face Amy and held his hand out for her. Amy came and they got on the boat.

Moments later they got in that island safely and started their picnic date.

Amy ate some grapes and strawberries while sipping her wine. But Sonic drank a little more briskly. It was his 9th glass already.

"Sonic, everything okay? You drink a little... uuhh... lustly." Amy asked noticing this.

"I-I'm fine Amelia. I just had a long day." Sonic answer drinking his wine with one gulp.

Amy had worried expression. But she shook her head and turned her attention back to the sunset.

"So A... Amelia. What dh... do you think a-about this our little dh...date?" Sonic asked leaning on his elbow licking his lips and cheeks were a bit red. Oh no. He's drunk already?!

"Ahem... It's very nice. Thank you for asking." Amy answered glancing him quickly.

Sonic smirked and sat up leaning more close to her.

"I'm glad to hear that you like it Ah-Amelia." Sonic whispered.

Amy felt shivers run up against her spine when she felt his warm breath against her neck. Sonic started to play with her hair.

"You have a beautiful h... hair." Sonic said.

"Uh? Thank you?" Amy bit her lip hoping that Sonic would calm down.

"And your shoulders and neck are so..." He breath in her scent, "smooth..."

Sonic gave few tender peck on her shoulder. Now Amy felt uncomfortable. She let out few quiet mews as Sonic's lips tenderly caressed her shoulders.

"Uuhh... Thank... you...?"

Sonic came closer. His other hand touches her chest area and other touches her thigh trying to frind the hem of her dress.

"S... Sonic..."

Still giving light pecks against her skin.

"Sonic, please, stop!"

Pecks goes lower near her chest. Amy could feel his breath hum on her skin.

'He won't stop. I need to do something.' Amy thought in panic.

"Sonic. Please. Not here. I want uhh... more privacy!"

"Ooohhh~ Privacy eh? Well... Shall we get back to the castle?"

"Yes!" Amy asnwere quickly and started to gather their stuff in hurry and got on boat. Sonic hopped on too and clumsily took the oars in his hands and poorly started to get them to the other side. His drunken movements made their boat to swing roughly which scared Amy a little. She then noticed that bow tie hanging in Sonic's pocket and thought that she have to get it out from his hands before he suspects anything.

Finally they got to the other side and walked towards the carriage. Amy brought the basket inside and noticed that Sonic was having some troubles fo get inside the carriage from his derunken state. She decided to help him a little and soon they were heading back to the castle. On road, Sonic's arms were wrapped around Amy's waist and his hands were almost toucheng her chest while he was giving light pecks against her neck and shoulders. Amy tried to struggle and repeated "Not yet Sonic" constantly.

Finally when they got back to the castle and to the Sonic's bedroom, Sonic sat on his bed with charming but drunken smile. He pat the spot next to him and Amy quietly went to sit.

"Now that we're at castle and alone, ma-maybe we shhhould continue wherrre we left?"

Amy started to panic as she felt Sonic's hand to start to untie her corset and other hand found inside her dress to the breast. Amy let out small moan and shook a little as he caressed her breast.

"Mmm... You have n... nice breast here... s... so smooth and... *hic... smooth..." Sonic whispered as he gave some pecks on her neck.

Amy felt so uncomfortable. She wanted to get out from this situation and quick! Suddenly she felt Sonic to press her on her back against the mattress and him getting on top of her. Now or never.

"S... Sonic! Wait!"

"What now?"

Amy quickly pushed him off and lowered a little bit her dress so her breasts and the cleavage were more exposed. She opened her hair and then took some wine glass. She turned to face Sonic showing seductive smile.

Sonic licks his lips at the sight.

Amy licks the glass with smile.

"Want some?" She asked.

"Heck yeah..." Then he took the glass from her hands and took it all in with hunger from that spot where Amy had licked with her tongue.

"Good boy... Want some more? Amy asked lowering her dress some more. If she moves it any lower, her nipples will be shown.

Sonic breaths in the feeling.

"You know I do..." He said as he watched her like a predator.

Amy fills the glass again and gives it to him. She licks her lips.

'So far, this seems like it's working...' She thought as she watched how the wine went quickly down in Sonic's thoat.

Amy brought her dress up to show her thigh. Then she took the whole wine bottle and offered it licking around the bottles neck. She rose her dress a little more to get on Sonic's lap. She could feel how excited Sonic was. His hand went immediately on her butt cheeks.

"Amy... you know *hic... I s... start to... to... feel a little dishy uh dizzy..."

Amy pouts.

"Aww... Just this one and then we may start." Amy said while she begged in her mind that they WON'T start anything.

"Aww... Ho-How can I *hic... deny something like thh... that from a pretty lady like... like you?" Sonic takes the bottle and gives a kiss on her chest before taking in all that wine from that bottle.

"Now... Let's start..."

Sonic's sight started to get too blurry and he shook his head. Amy reluctantly lowered her dress so her breasts and nipples were visible and bit her lip. But Sonic's sight was so blurry that he couldn't see them clearly. He tried to grab and sqeeze them, but he passed out before he got a chance. Amy sighed in relief when he passed out and started to snore loudly. She pulled her dress up to cover her chest once again and tied her corset back on. Then she got off from bed and left the room closing the door behind her.

She walked towards her room and suddenly saw Shadow watching outside from window. He heard her steps and turned to see her. And he was a bit surprised by her appearance. Her dress and corset wasn't on completely and her hair was spread on her shoulders and chest.

"Evening." He greeted.

She just walked and passed him. She says on her way...

"Sonic is a BIG pervert."

Shadow turns to look at her confused.

"Huh?... What did that boy do now...?"

At morning Sonic woke up soon having hard hangover. He looked around and suddenly remembered what happened last night. He cursed silently to himself for letting this kind of opportunity to slip off through his fingers.

"Dammit."

OoOoOoO

 **AN:** Please, leave a review~


	20. Chapter: Skinny dipping

**AN:** Heya everyone! Thank you Amefloza13, Guest, Captain and Sunny for reviews of previous (19) chapter! I hope ya'll like this!

 **Warning! This chapter has some nudity! Read by your own risk!**

OoOoOoO

Sonic couldn't get up from bed because of his tough hangover. This gives to Amy and Shadow enough time to talk a little. They were in Shadow's office talking about the last events. Shadow was sitting on his chair and listening as Amy talked next to him, about how rudely Sonic acted last evening.

"Sonic took me to that same place to picnic where you took me too. But he drank too much and started to act like a real big PERVERT. He started touching me and kissing me unacceptable way." Amy rubs her arms and shook a little.

"Go on." Shadow nodded.

"I... I had to come up with some plan before things would get out from hands and that could only work when I brought him back to castle. BUT, during the ride, he was STILL touching and kissing me. It felt so uncomfortable! And when we finally got back... Things got so much worse..."

"How much?" Shadow asked taking a glance.

"He... He was groping me under my dress" Amy hugged herself.

"That little..." Shadow mumbles.

"I had to tempt him to drink more wine..." Amy bit her lip.

"And how did it go?" Shadow asked.

Amy was about to answer, but then knocking was heard from door and maid came in.

"Umm... Princess Amelia... Prince Sonic wishes to to see you in his room. He couldn't get up from the bed because of his hard hangover."

"Apparently, hangover is his best friend right now..." Amy silently laughed.

"Typical." Shadow chuckled.

Maid bowed and walked out. For a moment alone, Shadow stroked Amy's cheek and smiled to her. Amy giggled a little then she left the room and followed the maid in Sonic's room.

Amy knocked quietly the door and opened it. His room was dimmed by curtains. She walked inside and saw Sonic lying on his bed. The whole bed was in mess. Sheets had almost fallen from bed, but they were mostly wrapped around Sonic's waist. Sonic was lying on his stomach against the bed while his other hand was hanging down from the edge of the bed. He didn't have a shirt so his abs were visible.

And as door opened, he heard foot steps approach the bed.

"Please... try at least to be quiet... I have a tough hangover..." He mumbles against the mattress.

"Sonic, it's me." Amy said softly.

Sonic open his eyes after he heard her voice and sat up leaning on his pillows.

"Please... Get me some water miss Lola." Sonic rubbed his head with quiet hiss.

The maid bows giving good view to show to Sonic her cleavage. He opened his eyes and saw it very well. Then the maid left the room.

"I apologize to you for whatever I did last evening in drunk." He said after clearing a little his throat.

"Yeah, you were acting like an ass yesterday."

"I'm sorry... Argh... This headache is killing me... Where is my goddamn water?!" Sonic growled.

Soon, the maid came back in and gave to Sonic his water. He drinks it down with one gulp. Then he gives the cup back so maid could pour some more. Sonic's eyes were on her breast. That maid was pretty young and beautiful.

"Sonic, you should sleep a little to get rid of that headache." Amy said softly snapping him out from his horny thoughts.

"How can I if I cannot even think straight?!" He growled loudly making poor maid jump a little.

Amy came to sit to the edge of Sonic's bed next to him. She caress his hand and whispers, "It's going to be okay. Try to have some rest now."

"Fine..." Sonic grumble and took better position trying to sleep. Amy tenderly caress his forearm and he relaxes fast and falls asleep.

Amy stood up and left the room quietly with maid.

"You may go to do your own chores." Amy said.

The maid bows and left.

'Phew, glad that is over now.' Amy thought.

She then goes to search Shadow and find him from the garden. Shadow is walking and stops in front of fountain to watch it. Amy walks quietly behind Shadow biting her lip from making any noises. Then she quickly looks around if there is anyone near by and wraps her arms around Shadow's torso. Shadow jumps a little by this move and glances behind him without turning and sets him hand on Amy's.

"Hello my love." He greets quietly.

Amy giggles a little and let Shadow to turn towards her. He wraps his arms around her giving a kiss on her forehead and hugs.

"How did it go with Sonic?" He asked quietly.

She let out a sigh.

"He's sleeping now."

"Well... Should we go to somewhere more private?" Shadow asked eyeing the area suspiciously.

Amy nods, "Yes, let's."

Shadow took a hold on Amy's hand and lead them to some bush. Behind it in hide was and picnic basket. He took it with them and lead them to their secret spot. Amy walks around a little and smiled to sight. Shadow put the basket down next to the some tree and walked up to Amy. He puts his hand on Amy's shoulder who turned to face him.

"Shall we start?" Shadow asked with smile.

Amy nods and they walk to that tree where Shadow left the basket. She watches as Shadow puts the things ready and just happens to notice some old looking mark on the trees bark. It was "S+M 4Ever" inside the heart. Amy got a little confused, but snapped out from her thoughts when Shadow stated everything is ready and she sat down on blanket facing the lake.

They ate some apples and bread while watched to the distance. Amy was quiet for a while because she thought that mark and Shadow noticed her quiet demeanor.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Oh? Uh... Nothing..." Amy answered, but Shadow heard by her voice that something was off.

"You don't fool me at all Rose... Tell me..." Shadow played with Amy's hair.

Amy sighs and turns to point that mark on bark.

"What's that Shadow?"

Shadow looks at it and his face fell.

"Oh... That..."

"Yeah, what is it? WHY is it here?" Amy questioned.

"That uuh... It's... very old..." Shadow quietly rubbed his neck.

"Go on..."

"Very... old... symbol..."

"Symbol of what?"

"Amy..." Shadow tried.

"Go on, I want to know." Amy demanded.

Shadow let out a sigh.

"It's the symbol of my love towards... umm... towards the passed queen..." Shadow explained quietly.

Amy stays quiet while processing the information putting things together.

"Rose?"

"This is your and hers spot isn't it?" Amy asked suddenly.

"Well... yes, but..."

"Then why did you bring me to here in the first place?"

"Amy... I..."

Amy gets up looking down on him.

"How much did you love her?"

"With all my heart." He quietly confesses.

"Then how much you love me?"

Shadow stays quiet trying to think of a sensible answer.

Amy looks at him with disappointed look and turns away and walks towards the lake biting hard her lip from crying.

Shadow whispers quietly, "Amy..."

Shadow gets up and walks to her. He wraps his arms around her and holds her against his chest tightly, but tenderly. He takes in her scent and whispers quiwtly in her ear...

"But I love you with my whole life..."

Amy tenses up at his confession and feels tears burn on her eyes and slide down on her cheeks.

"You do?" She asked quietly.

Shadow brings her closer and whispers, "Yes..."

Amy bits her lips and tries to hold herself from bursting into tears, but fails and she starts to sob a little. Shadow turns her around to face him and hugs her.

"Shh... don't cry... I hate to see you crying..."

"These are -sob-... tears of -sob-... happiness..."

"I love you Amy..."

"I love you too Shadow..."

They hold each other for a while until Shadow glances to the lake and gets naughty idea.

"Hey Amy?"

"What?"

"What do you think about skinny dipping?"

Amy blush lightly.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"I mean that would you like to swim with me... but naked?"

Amy blushes like a crazy at the idea. She stays quiet for a while until she separate from hug and starts to untie her corset slowly.

"I take that as a "yes"...?"

Shadow opens his jacket, throws his shirt off revealing his very good build up body. Amy blushes at sight and gets her corset off. She runs her hand up against his abs and bit her lip. Shadow couldn't help but chuckle to her.

"You like what you see?"

"Yes..."

Amy gets everything open, but holds her dress up, because she's nervous. Shadow is fully naked and walks to her taking a hold on her shoulders and looking in her eyes.

"It's okay... You don't have to hide yourself from me..." Shadow says soothingly.

Amy lowers her head while holding her dress. Shadow gently takes her hands off and her dress falls to the ground into a puddle. Shadow looks at her from toes to head and then hugs her. Amy feels IT against her fur and skin and shakes in excitement.

"You look so beautiful..." He says.

Amy blushes at his comment.

"Shall we my lady?"

Amy nods and they walk together in the water. When the water was just above the kneecap, Shadow suddenly scooped Amy in his arms and took them further to the water. Amy only laughed to it and held tightly. And when the water was above the chest, Shadow let Amy slide down in water, but still held her against him. He gave a kiss and let go of her. They swam around and splashed playfully to each other. Soon they were slow dancing in water. Shadow held her waist while her arms were around Shadow's shoulders. Forehead touching.

"What's in your mind Amy?" He asks softly.

"Nothing... I'm just enjoying this moment..."

Shadow tightens his grip and let out a sigh.

"I wish this moment would never end."

"Me too..." Amy agrees.

Soft kiss on lips.

"But every moment has it's end..." Amy says quietly.

"Yes... I know..." Shadow agress quietly and sadly.

Suddenly they separate from their tight embrace.

"By the way... The bowtie from my dress got ripped off." Amy said.

"It's not a problem. It'll be fixed." Shadow stated calmly.

Amy takes a little distance between them.

"It's not my point. Sonic found it from that boat which WE used to get to that island. And he Still has it."

"And?"

"If he finds out that it's from my dress, we'll be in trouble."

Shadow's expression changed quickly.

"I see your point... We better start to head back to the castle. It's soon supper time." Shadow said.

"Yes, you're right." Amy agreed.

They got off from water and begins to dress up. Shadow puts his shirt on, but then saw Amy's butt. His eyes glued on it. Amy sees this and smacks her butt playfully.

Shadow growls a little, "You play dangerous game Rose..."

"I know it." Amy winks and giggles.

Shadow chuckles and helps her to get her corset on properly. Soon they both were ready and they gathered their stuffs before heading back to the castle. Some maid took their basket while other came and informed, "The supper is ready your highness."

Both nods and head towards the dining room.

OoOoOoO

 **AN** : Hehe, both are so naughty... Leave a review plz~

Next time there is going to be some -ahem- "steam". But I hope you liked this!


	21. Chapter: Relief from both

AN: I'm sorry took so long time. Inspiration problems. But thank you for everyone who gave me a review: Amefloza13, Captain, Guest, Sunny and Guest 3

 **WARNING! This part contains mature content! Read by your own risk!**

OoOoOoO

Sonic, Shadow and Amy has a supper going on.

They have some conversation going on before Shadow almost gets his drink in wrong throat when he suddenly felt some massaging pressure on his groin. He glances on Amy quickly and sees her eating normally, but she glances at him with small teasing smirk on her lips. Sonic didn't seem to catch it when he was trying to eat while being so tired. But oh, Shadow saw it...

'Why you little...' Shadow thought.

"Everything okay father? Sonic asks.

"Yes. Just fine.

He tries to continue , but Amy keeps going. He start to be very hard in his pants. Shadow bits his lip so he wouldn't let out any noises and tries to not pay attention to it. But there goes everything...

Amy feels the pressure against her leg and keeps going.

"Ahem... Miss Amelia... May I t-talk with you for a moment?"

"Sure. I'm done anyways."

* * *

 **AN:** WARNING! This part has mature content! If you don't like those then jump to the next mark! Thank you~

* * *

They both left the dining hall and Shadow took them in his bedroom. Amy comes inside the room last one and just as she closes the door and locks it up, Shadow attacks her with kisses. He press Amy against the door while kissing on her lips lustly. Amy let out some small giggles as much as she could. Then Shadow throws Amy on his bed and gets on top of her.

"You little tease... Now you're going to pay for that..."

"I'm all yours your highness~ " Amy smiles seductively.

Shadow smirks and rips her dress of with forceful moves but without breaking it. Amy is fully naked right under him. He quickly takes his shirt and pants off. He leans down and leaves some kisses on Amy's naked breasts. Amy let out sighs to his touches.

"So perfect breasts you have here..."

"Ooohhh... Shadow..."

Shadow moves lower leaving butterfly kisses on Amy's stomach and moves between her legs.

"You did so good job last time. I think you need a reward." Shadow said before sucking inside Amy's special scent and licks tendly her clit.

"Ooohhh your highness!"

Shadow lick from down to up and sucks her clitoris for a moment.

"Mmmhhh! You're so good at this..."

He pushes his tongue in Amy's virgin hole and plays with her clit by his thumb.

"Ah-ha! Oh god!" Amy moans out while grabbing on Shadow's head spikes.

Shadow's switches his tongue and fingers places. Pushing slowly inside only one finger and then more fingers in her and starts to pump them in and out while playing with his tongue on Amy's clitoris.

"Ah ah ah ah ah oh god ah!"

This continues for a moment before Amy's feel cool pressure on her lower stomach.

"Don't stop! AH! I'm going to... Cum!"

Shadow pumps his finger faster and harder.

"AH AH AH AH SHADOW I'M... AAAHHH!" Amy's whole body tenses up and he feels the cool pressure disappearing and her whole body is under pleasuring feeling. Her whole body shakes a little bit by the feeling.

Shadow sits up licking his lips and fingers clean.

"Delicious..." He looks at Amy under him and lie down on top of her while giving kisses to everywhere. Amy looks at him while blushing red.

"Ready love?"

Amy nods.

"If this hurts too much then just say it."

"Okay..."

Shadow takes his position and starts to push his shaft inside her virgin hole.

"Mmmhhh..." Amy closes her eyes and let out a long sigh.

"Hurts?" Shadow asks in concern.

Amy only shakes her head.

"Feels good actually..."

"Good to hear." Shadow feels that he can't get further because of some barrier and pushes through it by some force.

"Oohh!" Amy moans out with some pain.

"You okay love? It hurts?"

"Just... Mmhh... Just a little... Please move..."

Shadow's eyes widened.

"You sure?"

"Yes... Make me feel good." Pulls him down on kiss.

"Very well... But first..."

Shadow gets some cloth and brings it to Amy's face. Amy looks at him confused.

"Bite this so you won't yell... You're going to get very good ride..."

Amy nodded and took that cloth in her mouth biting it and looked up to tell 'you can start'.

Shadow took better position and started to move his hips slowly back and forth sliding in and out of Amy. Amy let out quiet moans and looked up confused. Did he just say that she is going to get very good ride? Shadow caught her gaze and smirked.

"Mmhh... Just wait for it." And winks.

Amy was still confused until Shadow start move more more faster and harder. She had to close her eyes from not fainting on the spot and letting out against that cloth loud moans.

OoOoOoO

Meanwhile Sonic was done and was walking on that aisle which passes Shadow's bedroom. He suddenly heard muffled moans through the door.

"Huh? Is my father's woman here again?"

He listened for a moment. He could hear sheets of bed being moved from rapid movement. Loud skin slapping noises and his father moaning loudly.

"Oh yes! Feels so good! Ohh! You like this too huh?! Do ya?!"

Only muffled moans could be heard. Is she being gagged in there?

"Hehe, I... Take that... As "YES!" Aaahhh!"

"Eh? Maybe I should just go..." And in hurry Sonic left towards his room.

OoOoOoO

Amy couldn't hold it anymore and opened her mouth wide to moan loud while that cloth fell of from her lips. Shadow felt himself getting close. Amy was clenching on him hard as she was about to cum too.

"S... S... Sh... Shad... Shadow! I... I... I'm... C-cumming!"

"Aaahhh... Fuck... Me too!" Throws his head back feeling force run up against his back and let out loud moan.

"Cum in mee! Cum in meee!" Amy begs.

"Haha, no can do love~ " Shadown smirks and feels himself being ready. Trying to hold back he clenched his teeth tightly together.

"Sha... Sha... Sha-AAAAAHHHHH!" Amy moans loudly as she cums.

Shadow couldn't hold back anymore feeling Amy's sweet juices flowing on him and clench on his hard flesh, so he pulled out ejaculating on Amy's stomach, breasts and mussle. He felt the energy rush through his whole body and mind making him shake. Amy got surprised by this but didn't complain. Shadow had hard time to hold himself up from falling. He panted hard. He finally opened his eyes to see sweaty Amy under messed with his seed. Amy brought her hand to wipe some of his cum from her muzzle and chest and licked her fingers.

"Mmm... Still as delicious as always." Amy smiled and continued to lick his cum.

Shadow let out chuckle and captured and from from Amy tasting his cum at the same time.

"I love you..."

"I love you too" Amy smiled and wiped with some cloth the rest of Shadow's cum before he stroked her cheek tenderly and lowered himself to hug her. He snuggled against Amys neck breathing in her beautiful scent.

Amy smirked a little and rolled them over so she was on top of him.

"Amy?"

"Shh... Let me to give you the pleasure too, love" she winked and gave a kiss.

Shadow chuckled and let Amy to take a control until they both were completely satisfyed and fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

In the next morning, Shadow woke up before Amy did. He looked down on her and smiled. Leaned down to kiss on her temple and shook her a little to wake her up too. She opened her eyes and looked up to Shadow smiling tiredly.

"It's time to wake up."

Shadow got off from bed started to clean himself a little bit more before starting to put some clothes on. Amy did the same. They left the room and headed towards the main hall. They had small conversation until Amy heard familiar voices. She looked in front of her and saw her parents And Sonic talking there.

"Mother? Father?"

"Ah, Amelia. We were just talking with Sonic and we had a political discussion and we have decided that the wedding should happen in next month."

"But... That's going to be a three weeks!"

"No buts! It's already announcemented."

Amy looked up to Shadow and then to Sonic who had a little bit perverted smile on his face.

'This is going to end badly.' She thought in panic.

OoOoOoO

 **AN:** I'm sorry for a short chapter. But I still hope you liked it :3

Leave a review thank you~


End file.
